Let Me Go
by BrookenLucas12
Summary: Alternate Universe. Haley needs one of her two love interests to let her go: The one she loves, and the ones she's in love with. Which one will? [complete]
1. Normal Times Don't Exist

Okay, this is an alternate universe fiction. Now, everyone knows I don't really like to write alternate universe, but it was a requested fiction, and it seemed like a good idea. Thanks to **rosignal88** who requested this story! 

Some things you should know: Okay, as I said , this story is somewhat alternate universe. For instance, Jake and Tim are brothers, and Jake is dating Haley. Nathan isn't, nor has he ever been an ass to Lucas and Haley, and is completely madly in love with Haley, and she feels the same towards him, and has since the eighth grade. Lucas and Nathan are also real brothers, not half brothers. Karen and Dan are their parents. So, that's just some stuff that hasn't happened on the show, and won't happen, since it's alternate universe. Lol.

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter One: Normal Times Don't Exist**

The Tree Hill High bell rang loudly, signaling to the students that it would be in their best interest if they left the classroom, and went out for lunch.

Not that anyone would object, school wasn't exactly anyone's favorite place to be.

Haley James however, was the last person onto the crowded courtyard. An annoyed sigh escaped her lips. Yeah, she was really going to find her friends in this crowd.

"Haley." She felt an arm grasp hers. Apparently she wouldn't have to. Her best friend, Brooke Davis, slung an arm around her best friend's shoulder, a large dimpled grin spread across her face.

The pair began to walk aimlessly through the mass of students.

"So, guess what Lucas and I did last night." It wasn't a question, more of a statement that required an answer.

"Trust me Brooke, I don't want to know." Haley laughed, following her friend's gaze towards a group of people sitting at a lunch table.

Brooke sauntered over to the table, but Haley paused, looking at the group of friends that sat so comfortably there.

It had always been that way, since pre-school really. Brooke had been the last to join their circle of friends. She'd moved to Tree Hill at age seven, but immediately, she was the opposite of Haley. Confident.

Lucas Scott, Haley's best friend since birth had instantly had a crush on the young brunette. He hadn't known then that young Brooke Davis and himself would be a couple in just years. It'd started during the summer of eighth grade, when Lucas had finally worked up the courage to ask Brooke out. She'd said yes, and they had dated since then. Three years and half, they'd been dating.

Then there had been Jake and Tim Smith. She'd met them too when she was in pre-school. Jake and Tim were fraternal twins, and that was pretty obvious. Haley had met Tim first of the two, and he was constantly mean to her, calling her names and such.

She hadn't understood why. She had only been nice to the children around her, yet he insisted on being mean to her. Tim pretty much thought he was the last Pepsi in the desert, which he wasn't. He really was more cocky then he should have been.

However, his brother Jake, was the exact opposite. He was sweet, soft, athletic, and completely gorgeous. Slightly curly brown hair, and big brown eyes complemented him well. She'd liked him for a while, to be honest.

But in eighth grade, he'd finally asked her out. And she'd said yes. And everything had changed. They'd dated on and off, mostly off, for the past three years. Tim and her had actually started getting along due to the relationship, and she was pretty happy about it. Conflict was something she attempted to avoid.

Then, there was Nathan. Nathan was a completely different story. She'd liked Nathan ever since the fifth grade, when they'd danced at their very first school dance together. She'd secretly liked him all through the eighth grade, even when Jake had asked her out. But her crush had soon turned to love, as Nathan grew nicer, and manlier. Days went by, and she just knew it was love. People could ask her how, but she really couldn't answer, she simply felt it in her heart.

"Hey Hales, are you just going to stand there all day?" She was broken out of her trance by Lucas's voice.

She made her way towards the table, finding a seat next to her boyfriend. He draped an arm over her shoulder casually, and she instantly tensed up. She calmed herself down, and rested her head on Jake's shoulder.

"Hey, you." He whispered to her, pecking her on the lips.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and sweet , and that was what he'd always loved about her.

Brooke clasped her hands underneath her chin, making an 'Awwwwww' sound. "You two are so cute."

"Yeah," Nathan mumbled from his seat, "Just adorable."

"Lucas," Brooke whined, burying her head in her boyfriend's shoulder, "I don't want you to go to college next year." Lucas was a senior, a year older then the rest of them.

"Brooke, I'm going to Duke, I can you see you a lot." He played with a stray curl of her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

She pouted, resting her head against his chest. "You'll also be seeing those Duke cheerleaders a lot."

"You're the only cheerleader I want."

Haley laughed, covering her mouth. Brooke shot her a questioning look.

Haley was attempting to sustain her giggles. "You two are just so cheesy."

"Oh, thanks." Brooke smiled sarcastically.

"Any time."

* * *

Tree Hill was a rich town. To be honest, it was filled with a lot of rich people. But Brooke's house was huge. Enormous. Bigger then any other house Haley had ever seen, although Nathan and Lucas's followed closely.

Brooke's shiny blue Volkswagen Bug pulled into the courtyard of the large house. And although Haley had been there at least a million times before, she still couldn't believe how huge it was.

Brooke pretty much lived in it alone. Her parents were never around, and Haley was the only one that ever seemed to come over, besides Lucas, and maybe Rosario, the maid.

As the door closed, Haley jumped when the sound echoed throughout the large house. She followed Brooke into the kitchen, seating herself down onto a kitchen stool. Brooke put some popcorn in the microwave, then sat down with Haley.

"So friend," She smirked, "Done anything with Jakey lately?"

Haley blushed. "No, not yet."

"Just not ready, huh?"

Haley avoided answering the question. Maybe she was ready, but Jake wasn't who she wanted to be ready with.

"I guess."

"Jake seems like he would be really good, too. It's a shame." Brooke shrugged, picking at a perfect nail.

"Thanks for the reassurance." Haley rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Brooke.

"It'll be great when you do though, and you so know you have to tell me every complete detail."

"It will be. His first time, and my first time.." Haley trailed off, stopping herself. She seemed to be reassuring herself that sex with Jake would be good.

"Wait a second. His first time?" Brooke drew back, obviously shocked.

"Well, yeah.."

"That's sad."

"What's sad?"

"He's sixteen and still a virgin."

"I'm sixteen and still a virgin!"

"Yeah, but he's a guy." Brooke shook her head sadly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Brooke, how old were you when you lost your virginity?" This was something the two had never discussed, because Haley hadn't wanted to know. Her two best friends having sex? Wasn't a pretty picture.

"Fourteen." Brooke blushed at the memory, thinking of when she'd been so inexperienced and scared.

"Is that normal?" Haley bit her lip nervously.

"Probably not." Brooke was still in dreamland.

"So, I guess neither of us had sex at the age you're really supposed too."

"Guess not." Came the faraway reply.

"Brooke!" Haley snapped her fingers in front of Brooke's face.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm listening."

A disgusted look crossed over Haley's face. "You were thinking of sex with Lucas, weren't you?"

Brooke smiled sheepishly. "Maybe just a little."

"Gross!"

"No, very yummy, actually."


	2. But When You Make It So Obvious

Another chapter! Two in one night, I'm proud of myself! Well, I've had this one written for a while too, so yeah. lol. Please leave reviews! The story didn't do so well when it was first released, but I'm hoping to change that! At least I still have **Amber**, don't I, Am? Hehe..get starting on that first chapter!

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Aww, thanks! Yes, Haley can have two love interests, even though she doesn't have them both, yet. Brooke and Haley do have a sweet relationship, I must say. Even on the show. Peyton won't really be in this story, maybe she'll cause trouble for Brooke and Lucas, I haven't decided yet, lol. Actually, I think Tree Hill's a pretty rich town, with the exception of the not-so rich people. I'm updating for you, Amber, my only reviewer! lol..

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Two: But When You Make It So Obvious**

Nathan sighed, tossing the ball up in the air, not surprised as it swished through the hoop. His eyes moved over towards Jake and Haley, who were talking softly to each other, and laughing at something the other would say.

He'd always liked Haley. It had started long before he could even remember. Well, actually he could. All through elementary they'd been good friends. It was expected, because they always hung out.

But during eighth grade, she'd completely changed. Not they way she acted, but the way she looked. She had gone from pretty to absolutely beautiful over the summer. Her hair, which had previously been bushy and out of control, was straight and tame. Her face had magically begun to fit perfectly, and her eyes had become a darker shade of brown, with a hint of more twinkle.

She'd grown more mature, shaving her legs, and making sure when she left her house, she looked presentable.

It had started as a crush for him, but had turned to much more. His feelings for her had grown, even as Jake's had too. He'd been walking towards her that day, about to ask her out. And Jake had beat him to it. His anger had been obvious, but he'd hid in his room for days, not even coming out when his mother begged him to.

Snapping himself back into present time, he shot the ball again, watching it sail through the hoop. He clenched his jaw as he heard Jake's muffled, "I love you, Haley."

He was about to shoot it again. In perfect position, with his arms bent at the exact angle they needed to be, when the ball was stolen from his grip. He looked at the culprit, anger visible in his eyes. His expression softened slightly when he saw his older brother, smirking.

"Looks like someone's lost his game." Lucas chuckled, dribbling the ball before tossing it into the basket. The swish sound it made was purely music to his ears.

Nathan grabbed the ball. "Looks like someone else is about to lose his."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Baby Nathan's threatening me."

It was purely friendly bickering. Nothing like the fights Tim and Jake sometimes had.

"Hey Luke, last time we went to the doctor, who was the one that was an inch and a half taller?"

Lucas winced at his brother's words. "Don't bring that up. Your ego's too big anyway."

"My ego's too big? Look who's talking."

"Yeah, that would be the older, shorter, less egotistical brother." Lucas laughed, shaking his head.

"Whatever, man." Nathan turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Kimberly Jones stood in front of him, a grin on her face. Her silky blonde hair fell to her elbows, and her big blue eyes stared up at him innocently.  
"Hey Nathan." Her voice even reminded him of perfection.

"Hey Kimberly, what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering what you were doing tonight.."

Nathan paused for a second, finding himself looking at Haley, a longing in his eyes. Maybe there was some chance she wanted him. His thoughts were denied, as Haley and Jake shared a kiss. He looked back down at Kimberly. "Whatever you're doing tonight."

She giggled, winking. "Well then I guess we'll be doing each other."

Nathan's eyes widened, as he watched her walk away. He wasn't shocked at the amount of girls that wanted to hook up with him these days. Last week it's been Claire Saunders, and the week before it'd been Bevin Ferguson. Now it was Kimberly Jones, he could deal with that.

He turned, his eyes landing on his brother. Smirking he said, "Well look which brother's getting some tonight."

Lucas shook his head, stealing the ball from his brother again, landing the ball perfectly into the hoop. "Look which one's getting some from someone he loves." He patted his brother's shoulder affectionately before walking away, leaving Nathan standing there, speechless.

"Hey," He turned towards Coach Whitey Durham's voice. "During basketball practice you're supposed to be playing basketball, so do that!"

Nathan chuckled, facing the hoop again. "Whatever, Coach. You know I don't need practice."

"And you with that cockiness.." Whitey grumbled, walking towards another student.

And back to thinking about Haley he went. It was torture for him, watching her kiss Jake, or laugh at something he said. Nathan could only watch helplessly as Jake and her involved themselves in each other once again.

He was interrupted by a grunt, and he looked up to find his best friend, Tim Smith, looking at him with an I-know-what-you're-doing-look.

"What Tim?" Nathan sighed, playing with the ball.

"Hey, that's no way to greet your best friend."

Nathan shrugged. "Guess not."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong?"

When he got a blank look from his friend, he sighed irritably. "Haley."

"Well everyone knows that's wrong."

Nathan looked up from the ground. "Everyone?"

"Well, Lucas and me, anyway." "Oh."

Tim shrugged his shoulders as well, looking at his brother kiss his girlfriend. "I can't really help you, there."

"I know, man."

Tim began to walk away, but not before leaning close to Nathan. "But try not to make it so obvious you love her." He whispered, before walking away.

Nathan knew Tim was right. He constantly made his feelings for Haley obvious. And if she had any for him, she hid them pretty damn well.

He squinted his eyes, looking at Whitey. "Hey Coach, how come Jake doesn't get into trouble, when he hasn't been practicing at all?"

Whitey turned towards the other boy's direction, sighing as he saw Jake. "Smith! Yeah, you! Let's practice, shall we?"

"I'm just talking to Haley. You know her, Coach."

"So? I also know a police officer, you want to talk to him?"

Jake sighed. "No, coach."

"Then go play basketball!"

Haley bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Whitey had been completely irrelevant when he spoke, but every time he said something, he managed to make it funny.

"I'll see you later, Jake." She told him quietly, grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

Nathan smirked as he heard all this happen.

He took one more shot, once again landing it perfectly.

"Great job, Nathan." He told himself proudly.

But inside, he was slowly dying. He was hoping that Haley would see how Jake didn't deserve her, and how Nathan could treat her so much better.

But she never would.

She'd never love Nathan like he loved her.


	3. Mommy Dearest Always Knows Best

Four reviews is way better then one, lol. Thanks very much. I have the fourth chapter written out, but I'll post it when I've at least started the fifth. Thanks for the reviews, and please leave more. The story may not be too interesting now, but hopefully you'll find it more interesting when more drama unfolds. Chapter two's review responses: 

**Charli**: Thanks! I know many people don't like alternate universe, and I'll admit, I'm one of them, so I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter.

**Tinydancer7**: Thanks so much for your long review! It's the same for Haley. She's in love with Nathan, but she loves Jake, and she knows he loves her, so it's a hard choice. Luke's good with the comebacks, isn't he? I personally think Nathan should speak up, but I'm trying to make the story realistic to see what Nathan would actually do, opposed to what I want him to do.

**Jacqueline22393**: Everyone's like caught in the middle. Naley's the best, but then again, Jaley is kinda sweet too! Hey, I'm working on that story of yours, just thought you should know that, lol.

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Thanks so much for the complement! Exactly. I mean, usually I never read AU, unless I find the plot really interesting, so I can understand why people wouldn't want to read it. I'm glad that you found it though, because as my favorite reviewer, I love getting your reviews, lol. Thanks! Me too, poor Natey. Yeah, I'll totally work on that for a chapter! That's a great idea! I'm glad I'm aloud to call you Am, Am! Hehe, much love my good friend, much love.

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Three: Mommy Dearest Always Knows Best**

Haley and Jake were in the middle of a passionate make-out session, to say the least. He smiled at her, through their kisses, running his hands over her arms, beginning to lift up her shirt.

She put her hands over his, so he could no longer complete that task. Still kissing her, however, he managed release her grip on his hands, once again working his way up her shirt.

"Jake, stop." She broke the kiss for a second. He nodded, pulling her face back towards his.

But in mere seconds, his hands were down by her shirt again, trying to lift it up again.

Haley broke the kiss, sitting up. "Jake, stop!"

"I'm sorry." He told her quietly.

She stood up, pacing around the room. "I'm not ready, yet."

"I know, I shouldn't have pressured you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have."

"Look, I'm sorry, Hales. I've been trying to wait patiently, okay? It's kinda getting to me, though."

Haley took sympathy on him. He was waiting pretty patiently. "I know. I'm sorry, too. Just please wait a little while?"

He nodded. "I will."

* * *

"So he was like trying to undo your shirt completely? What a perv!" Brooke's eyes showed anger. She had always thought that women deserved more respect then they got, and Jake's actions showed no respect whatsoever towards Haley.

"Well, he said he would wait, Brooke."

"How many times as he said that already?"

"Like two. I don't know." Haley shrugged, averting her eyes from Brooke's daggers.

"Whatever. Don't give in, stand up for what you believe in."

"Brooke, you were like, telling me to do it with him the other day."

Brooke bit her lip. "Yeah, not very supportive on my part. But don't listen to whatever I said. Go with your instincts."

"I'll do that."

"Good, now, next topic of the day. Nathan." "Brooke.." Haley groaned, running her hands through her hair.

"Come on, Hales! You two obviously have feelings for each other."

"What would make you think that?"

"It's just so obvious. Plus, you've liked him since forever."

"It's nothing but a crush, really."

"Yeah, that's what I said about Lucas."

"It's different with you two, though. You were like, destined to be with each other."

"Are you kidding? It took us forever! He could never work up the courage, and I always thought he liked other bimbos." Brooke chuckled, remembering how hard it had been for her and Lucas to actually admit to each other that they had feelings for each other.

"What makes you think I feel that way about Nathan?"

"Haley, I'm your best friend. I notice these things."

Haley bit her lip. "You're right. I have feelings for him."

"Duh. My question is, do you like him better then Jake?"

Haley thought for a moment. Even though she could pretend this question was hard, it truly wasn't. She loved Nathan, and she knew that. Jake, she loved too. She just wasn't in love with him. "I don't know."

"Hey Hales, let's try this new thing called honesty." Brooke smiled at her friend knowingly.

"Yes, I do."

"Then break up with Jake, and ask Nathan out!"

"It's not that simple, Brooke."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't."

"Whatever you say, friend. I personally think you're making your life a lot harder then it has to be."

"Or maybe I'm making it a lot easier."

* * *

Nathan entered his large home, walking towards the kitchen where he knew his mother would be.

He'd always thought his mother was beautiful. Maybe it was just some way a son always felt for his mother. Her hair was chocolate brown, and just below her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and deep, earning her the nickname 'Ocean Eyes', from his father. She was petite, just about five foot four, but Nathan loved leaning down to hug his mother, feeling somewhat more superior due to his height.

The lights were on, and he took a seat in a stool, watching his mother hum softly as she drained pasta. The kitchen smelled amazing, she was probably cooking another world-famous meal.

"Hey mom." He smiled at his mother, giving her a small wave.

"Nathan," her voice was warm and full of love towards her youngest son, "Want to help me make dinner?"

Nathan nodded. "Sure."

He stood up, helping his mother grate parmesan cheese. He glided the chunk slowly up and down on the grater, careful not to cut himself.

"Be careful, Honey." His mother's alarming but kind voice filled his ears, as he avoided nearly slicing his finger.

They both looked up, hearing footsteps. Dan and Lucas both entered the house, Lucas with his jersey on, and a basketball rolling in his hands. Dan carried his briefcase, and his jacket.

He set it down, taking a good look at his wife, and then son. "Nathan Scott, homemaker. Didn't see that one coming."

Karen laughed. "Stop. He's just helping me grate cheese."

Lucas shook his head, laughing as he took a seat by the table. "Hey Nate, when are you going to start doing laundry?"

"Or cleaning the house?" Dan added.

Lucas and Dan laughed, but Nathan frowned. "Funny, guys. Really funny."

Dan smiled, walking up behind his wife, placing a kiss on her neck. "I know. Hello, my beautiful wife."

Karen laughed. "Don't think you can make fun of Nathan and then play nice with me."

"I'm sorry, Nathan," Dan told his son, his smile growing when his wife turned, kissing his lips, "Or should I start calling you Betty Crocker?"

Nathan tossed a piece of pasta at his father. "Whatever Dad, at least I don't do makeup."

Dan's eyes widened as he turned to his wife, once again. "You told him about that?"

"Yep, she did." Nathan shrugged, taking a seat beside his brother.

"I feel so lost right now." Lucas laughed.

"Trust me, you should feel lucky." Dan sighed, shaking his head at his wife.

* * *

Nathan switched the TV to another channel, getting bored of watching Rap Music Videos.

A knock at the door caused him to turn his head. "Yeah?"

"Nate, it's me."

"You can come in, Mom."

He kicked his feet off the side of the bed, so they were planted on to the ground. Karen smiled, entering with a laundry basket. She placed it on the floor, taking a seat on his bed.

"How're you doing, Nate?"

"I'm good." He nodded.

"I mean with Haley."

Nathan squinted. "Mom, how do you know about that?"

"Honey, I know everything."

"She loves Jake, not me."

"But you love her."

"Yeah. And you may think I don't know what love is, but I do. Trust me, every time I see her I'm reminded of it."

"I don't think you're too young to be in love, Nathan."

"Mom," He put his head in his hands, "I don't know what to do."

"You can talk to her." Karen shrugged, but Nathan shook his head. He didn't see that working any time soon.

"It won't work." He assured her, clasping his hands underneath his neck.

"Well then I have no advice for you. You can always try. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She'll say no, and our friendship will be ruined forever."

"Or she'll say yes, and you'll be the best couple in the world."

"Mom, that would never happen."

Karen shrugged, kissing Nathan on the forehead softly.

"It might."


	4. Movie Night

I'm getting a lot more reviews for this story, and I'm glad many of you gave it a chance. I realized that the summary made the story sound completely stupid, and like I was a horrible writer, but I was trying to fit everything I had to write into the confined space we were given, and it wasn't working, so I shortened the summary. I'm going to post the entire summary right here, so everyone can see what the story is really about. And I'll also post Chapter 3's review responses. 

**Summary** : Alternate Universe. Haley and Jake have been together since the eighth grade, and everyone has always thought they were the cutest couple. Except for one person. Nathan's always had feelings for Haley, and he can't seem to make them go away. What he doesn't know, is that Haley feels the same way for him, and that's why she's putting off finally making the next move with Jake. When both of them realize the other has feelings for each other, things just get harder. With the love and support from her friends around her, Haley must make a choice. She needs one of her two love interests to let her go. If Jake does, he'll let her be happy with Nathan, and if Nathan does, he can let her go on with her life. But it's not that simple, because maybe she doesn't want to be let go of.

**Jacqueline22393**: Mommy moments are always adorable. We already talked about the story thing, lol. It's cool, we all get a little scatterbrained sometimes.

**Nathan's Raven**: I'm glad you found it and decided you liked it! It'll probably be a while before any Naley action, but we'll just have to see. Thanks for the review!

**TinyDancer7**: Yeah, Karen as Nathan's mom is amazing, so I decided I had to explore the idea! Exactly! That's sort of the point I'm also trying to get across, the whole 'sex issue'. Nathan isn't the only guy who doesn't want to wait. Yeah, as Haley's best friend, Brooke should be super supportive. Thanks for the long review!

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Yeah, I decided that Karen is always awesome as Luke's mom, so therefore, she would be Nathan's mom too, but then somehow I made him a Mama's boy, which I don't think really matters. I know, but the requester wanted Haley's boyfriend to be played by some other guy, and I was like, no, I'd rather have the readers read about someone they actually know, but yeah, he'd a sex-hungry beast! I'm joking, lol. Hehe, Brooke's like opinion- bipolar or something. She can have thoughts on something for five minutes, and then completely do a three-sixty, and be like anti-whatever she said before, lol.

**Brittany**: Thanks so much!

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Four: Movie Night**

For as long as they could remember, Friday night was always movie night for them. Whether it was the newest at a movie theater or an old film they'd watch at one of their houses, it had always been their night to watch movies.

Usually, they were prepared. They had a schedule. They'd prepare times on Monday, decide what they were going to watch on Tuesday, and then where they'd eat on Wednesday.

But somehow, this week had gotten messed up, with schoolwork and other parties, and they'd had no time to prepare.

Friday came, and the group was desperately trying to keep their Friday night tradition.

"Okay, what should we see?" Haley asked her friends as the school bell rang, indicating that school was over.

Brooke whipped out her cell phone, punching in numbers, looking intently at the small object in her hand.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Haley questioned her friend, attempting to peer over her shoulder.

Brooke grinned. "Checking which movies are playing."

Haley shook her head, laughing. "Modern technology these days."

After a moment of silence, Brooke finally spoke. "Okay, so our choices are, The Ring Two, The Amityville Horror, Hitch, Guess Who, and Miss Congeniality Two."

"Something scary." Jake decided, receiving nods from his friends.

"Besides," Lucas spoke up, "We've already seen all the comedies."

"All in favor of Ring Two, say I."

A chorus of 'I's were heard, and Brooke nodded.

"Seven, then. That's when we'll meet. We'll have to do dinner afterwards, if that's okay with everyone."

Everyone nodded once more, and it was agreed. The Ring Two, at seven, dinner afterwards.

"Tonight should be fun," Brooke whispered to Haley. "You and Nate."

Haley shook her head. "No, me and Jake."

"Whatever, you know which one you'd rather have." Brooke shrugged, walking next to Lucas and linking arms with him.

Haley sighed, allowing her gaze to shift discreetly off to Nathan. He was talking to Tim, playing with his cell phone. As he laughed, Haley felt her heart beat slightly faster. She didn't want to have feelings for him. It just sort of happened. And now, she could only feel sadness, because she knew he didn't feel the same.

* * *

God, she was beautiful.

They'd been at the movies for only ten minutes, and were ordering the beverages and snacks that would comfort them as they watched the scary movie, and all he could do was look at her, and her stunning beauty.

She was dressed simply, for spring at least. An orange tank top, with a pink one over that, a jean skirt, and flip flops. Her hair was down, and her bangs framed her face as they always did.

Nathan tore his gaze away from her as the group walked towards the theater, stopping in front of theater two.

Jake had gone to the bathroom as they were seating themselves, so he'd have to stick with what he got.

Nathan sat next to Lucas, and by some chance Haley had been placed next to him as well. Haley knew somehow it was of Brooke's doing, when Brooke plopped down next to her with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Brooke," Haley leaned in close to Brooke, not wanting Nathan to hear their conversation, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Brooke shrugged, innocently, turning to converse with Tim who was sitting beside her.

The previews flashed by, and Haley found herself smelling Nathan's aftershave. Man, did that boy smell good. Jake used some other weird kind that made her get allergies.

She found herself moving her body closer towards his seat. She had realized long ago that she seemed like a cheesy Ax commercial, where the girl was always trying to find away to move closer to the guy, even if he was a statue, but she didn't really mind.

She relaxed soon after she'd done this, as the beginning credits rolled by.

Just like any other girl would, during a scary part, she'd hidden her head in his shoulder, giggling softly as he looked down at her like she was crazy, murmuring that the movie, 'wasn't really that scary'.

"Haley." She heard a voice, and she leaned forward, looking over Nathan.

Lucas was passing the popcorn to her, smiling as he did. Brooke had probably told him she had feelings for Nathan. No, Brooke wouldn't do that. She could keep a secret.

Haley took the popcorn from Lucas, leaning over Nathan.

The familiar smell of her fruity shampoo filled his nostrils, and he sighed contently. He could live like this, with Haley leaning over him. Constantly frozen in this position with her seemed like a dream come true.

When she leaned back into her seat, he quickly realized his dream had become a nightmare. Haley was with Jake, and he was always having flings. That was probably how the rest of his life would go.

His mother had been wrong. He couldn't just waltz up to Haley and say, "Hey, I love you." He'd have to plan it, and make it perfect for her, not to mention, he'd have to make her magically fall in love with him, and what were the chances of that happening?

Pretty slim.

Haley yawned, leaning into his shoulder. So comfortable, and warm, Nathan was. She felt sadness fall upon her as she wished he was hers. Jake was great, and she loved him, but it wasn't the same. Not at all.

The movie credits rolled by, proudly announcing the movie was over. She was almost jumping for joy, and not just because the movie was scary. Now she could finally go out in the open, away from Nathan. She could breath fresh air, and not be intoxicated by his amazing smell.

But then it hit her. No, she couldn't.

She still had to sit through an entire dinner with him.


	5. She Can Only Dream of Happiness

Hey, sorry it took a while to update. Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and dream sequences are in italics. 

**OTHlover04**: Thanks!

**Kate**: Well, they aren't together yet, but we'll just have to see.

**Shauna**: Thanks! I'm glad you like them all! And, I'm really glad you like Naley, because they are awesome!

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Hehe, she was like, yes, don't have to deal with Nathan.. Oh wait, no! Lol..

**Nathan's Manna**: Thank you! Seriously, if they she loves him, and he loves her, then what's there to think about? Lmao.. Totally love that Nate quote.

**Nathan's Raven**: Totally, I know. Lol, thanks!

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Five: She Can Only Dream of Happiness**

The dinner they'd had with each other, and their friends, had pretty much been awkward to say the least.

Brooke had managed to make Haley extremely uncomfortable, just by looking at her, and Lucas and Tim seemed to have done the same to Nathan.

Haley stretched her arms as she entered her house, taking in the emptiness. She rolled her eyes as she stepped up the stairs, yawning as she did.

She was beyond tired, and all she wanted to do was get some sleep. Her heart made an excited pang when she realized the next day would be Saturday. No homework needed to be done, no early-morning wake ups were necessary, and she could stay home all day.

She plopped onto her bed, snuggling into her pillow, as she turned on the TV. She could watch TV for a little while, and then get ready for bed. That would work just fine.

But as this ran through her mind, she was already falling asleep, her mind wandering of towards the Land of Dreams.

_Haley woke, looking around at the un-familiar place. It suddenly became familiar to her, and she remembered it as Tree Hill High School._

_She nervously looked around. Was she late for class? And, where was everyone? The courtyard was completely deserted, something Haley usually never saw._

_She heard the sound of a ringing bell, and suddenly masses of students were rushing out of the building. Well, there weren't really many students, and they weren't rushing._

_She recognized the first person to exit as Brooke, short skirt and all._

_"Hey Hales, what's up?" She had her usual tone of cheeriness as she sat down beside her best friend, beginning on her usual gossip._

_Next to exit, was Lucas, who sat beside Brooke, draping an arm casually over her shoulder. Something wasn't right, though, and Haley could sense it._

_She saw Nathan come out from inside, and her breath caught in her throat. It was an effect he always had on her._

_Jake followed closely behind him, and the two were laughing about something._

_But to her surprise, it was him who sat beside her and draped an arm over her shoulder, not Jake._

_His lips met hers, and she melted into them. He was a really good kisser. She pushed a hand through his dark brown hair, grinning as she did._

_Whatever was happening, she liked it very much._

_Wait a second! What about Jake? She snapped her head towards him, wondering what her boyfriend's reaction would be, but he was shaking his head smiling._

_"You two have been going out since, when? The eighth grade? Aren't you tired of each other?"_

_Nathan chuckled. "Like I could get tired of her."_

_And they continued their kissing._

_She was in heaven. She was doing everything she usually did with all her friends, except, instead of Jake being the one who would kiss her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, it was Nathan, her true love._

_The two were walking side by side back to her house, hand in hand._

_"So," Nathan kissed her forehead, "How much do you love me?"_

_"More then anything. You have no idea." And he really didn't._

_"I think I may have a slight idea." He leaned down, kissing her._

_She nodded as he pulled away. "Maybe a slight idea."_

_They both laughed, continuing towards her house, as they had been before._

_"I'm glad I'm with you, Haley."_

_"I'm glad I'm with you, too."_

_"But, what I'm most glad about, is that in the eighth grade, I was the one that asked you out, and not Jake."_

_"What do you mean?" She was really confused._

_"I mean, we were both walking towards you to ask you out, I just got there first. Damn, I'm lucky."_

_What? This couldn't be true. Nathan was going to ask her out as well? It wasn't just Jake who was walking towards her that day?_

_She played along anyway. "I'm glad you asked me first, too."_

_Finally, they had reached her house, and both were climbing up the stairs towards her bedroom. With their arms linked, they made their way to her bedroom, collapsing onto her bed._

_Beside each other, they both thoroughly enjoyed the other's company. They didn't even have to do anything, they could just lay there, and that in itself was beautiful._

_Haley couldn't help herself though. She leaned over, placing a kiss on Nathan's lips, where he returned the kiss._

_"Are you sure you want to do this again here? Last time we almost broke a spring on your bed." He laughed at the memory, and her eyes widened. Her and Nathan had had sex! Nathan and her had been together, and had sex with each other. She knew that Nathan was the person she'd always been waiting for, but this was just strangely cool._

_Besides the fact that she had obviously reached Brooke's age limit for sexual pleasure, she'd also been with the one person she was most in love with._

_"I'm sure." It didn't matter, she couldn't remember it, so therefore, she wanted to experience it._

_They began their sexual journey, exploring each other. Their lips were constantly at the other's body part, and their hands were almost always interlaced._

_She was comfortable being naked with Nathan, and she almost laughed at the phrase. Nathan could have his own TV show, Naked With Nathan, that would be fun to watch._

_They were interrupted though, by the sound of a door opening. Both snapped their heads up, looking towards the doorway._

_Jake stood there, a disbelieving look on his face. "So, you'll do it with him, but you won't do it with me?"_

Haley shot up, in a cold sweat.

She was gasping for air, and her hand was on her warm forehead. She looked towards her door, which was closed, and the lights and TV were still on.

She realized what she'd just seen was what her life would probably be like if she was with Nathan, scratch the angry Jake at the end of the dream.

If Haley was with Nathan, she would be really truly, happy, not pretend happy, or only happy sometimes.

She ran her hands over her face, and realized they were shaking. Great.

Haley stepped out of bed, preparing once more to get ready for bed, but she was slightly terrified.

Who knew where those dreams of hers could take her?


	6. Jealousy Casts A Tide of Anger

I know it's taken me forever to update, but I've planned out how the rest of the story is going to go, and I think it'll be a good story, contrary to what I thought before. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and expect much more during the summer.

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Six: Jealousy Casts A Tide of Anger**

Nathan looked over his history book before slamming it shut. He wasn't really in the mood to study, despite the test that was hanging right over his head.

He looked around the courtyard, and at the many students eating lunch, and chatting, and wordlessly, he made his way towards the table he'd sat at almost every day this year.

Nathan stopped short when he looked in front of him. There, sitting at the table, was Brooke and Lucas kissing, Haley and Jake mumbling and speaking with each other while laughing, and Tim and some girl, who also seemed to be in a pretty heated conversation.

He scratched his head, not really wanting to sit besides Haley and Jake, especially. So, he took a seat at the table nearest to him, where some random people were sitting.

Nathan pulled out his lunch bag, taking a bite into his shiny green apple, and opening his history book once more. Attempting to read about whatever he was reading, wasn't working, so once again he shifted his gaze back over to the table where his friends sat.

They were now all talking and laughing, and Lucas's arm was strung over Brooke's shoulders, as was Jake's with Haley. Nathan sighed, looking at Haley and Jake lean into each other.

She was so perfect, she didn't even know it. Her hair was golden brown, and her eyes were so deep. Her eyes, however, weren't looking at Nathan, they were focused deeply on Jake, who was currently the speaker of the conversation.

He wanted to be Jake at that point. He wanted to march over there, and park his ass right next to Haley. He wanted to sling his arm over her shoulders, comfortably, and kiss her, and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. He wanted to be the one that was talking, and making everyone laugh. He wanted so much that it seemed he would never get.

Finally wracking up the courage, Nathan stood and walked towards his table, taking a seat besides his brother, and being completely quiet and to himself.

Tim looked towards him. "Hey Man, where've you been? We thought you'd ditched us or something."

"Sorry," He mumbled, trying to avoid Haley's gaze. He could tell she was looking at him, just because her eyes were so deep, you could always feel it if she were looking at you, "I had to get my history book. I have a test this afternoon."

"Me too," Brooke groaned, and he almost physically thanked his friend, "Mr. Harper is going to like, murder me with this test. Whoever invented essay tests, should be killed."

"What's he going to do, Brooke? Take away essay tests, just because you say so?" Haley rolled her eyes playfully, and Brooke leaned over, shoving her best friend.

"It makes sense! We should boycott it. You know? Do the whole, 'passive resistance' thing.." "I could totally see you doing that." Haley laughed, and Nathan cringed. He loved her laugh, but right now, it was making him sick. He was sick because he couldn't have her love. How stalkerish and insane did he sound?

"You know, the funny thing is, I could too." Lucas chuckled, and Brooke smacked his shoulder.

"Broody! You're supposed to be defending me, here. Otherwise, you aren't getting any."

"Broody?" Tim questioned the seemingly unfamiliar nickname.

"You know, Tim. Brooke's been calling Lucas Broody since last year, when she got jealous because Sarah Roberts had a pet name for her boyfriend, and she didn't.." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Hey! So not true! Okay, well kind of true, but the name suits him anyway, so it all works out. What's up with you today, anyway, Mr. Grumpy?"

Now, all eyes were on him. He cursed at Brooke inwardly, but he knew she was right. He was kind of being a dick. He couldn't help it though! He was beyond pissed off at Haley for being with Jake, when he was sure he and Haley would make a much better fit!

He was jealous because he knew that him and her together would be perfect, and he had snapped at Brooke, because he wanted to have pet names with Haley. He was almost sure he hated Jake, who was probably one of his best friends, and that wasn't good.

Sighing, Nathan shook his head. "I'm just having trouble with this test. I agree with Brooke, maybe we should just boycott it."


	7. When Lying Is No Longer An Option

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Seven: When Lying is No Longer An Option**

The Café door swung open, and Karen looked up with a small smile to see Haley, Nathan, Jake, and Brooke. Lucas was hanging out with his senior buddies, and Tim was hanging out with this new girl he was interested in, so that left the four that were taking a seat in a booth.

"I'm hungry," Jake groaned, and Brooke nodded.

"Me too. Get us some food, Haley." Brooke agreed, looking over at her best friend.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Why me? I'm hungry too, but you don't see me asking either of you to get me food."

"Well, you work here, so you're actually aloud back in the kitchen. Come on, Hales! If you don't, then we'll have to wait for someone to take our order, and that could take a while. Look at all the people here!" Brooke whined, causing Haley to cringe.

"Nathan, what do you think?" Haley turned towards Nathan for support.

"I'm really tired, Hales." He chuckled.

"You suck." Haley groaned, standing up.

"Hey, I have an idea," Brooke clapped her hands together, "Why don't both of you go get our food, so it gets here sooner?"

Haley could see the light bulb flicker off in Brooke's head, and she sighed, knowing her friend's intentions. But it was too late to decline, Nathan had already stood up. "Whatever. I'll help."

Haley shot Brooke a death glare before walking towards the kitchen with Nathan. She walked past Karen, giving her a smile and a wave, into the kitchen. Nathan shook his head as he walked besides her.

"Can you believe her?"

Haley laughed. "Actually, yeah. I don't think Brooke's ever made her own meal."

"Very true."

The two joked for a while longer, before preparing the meals they knew their friends would want. They were having a good time, just enjoying each other's presence, by tossing French Fries, and 'accidentally' squirting ketchup at each other.

From afar, Karen watched her son and the woman he loved bond. It seemed to go in slow motion for Karen, as she watched Nathan look down at Haley, and her look up at him. Their eyes both showed a similar emotion; love.

It was easy to see, and now she was almost sure Nathan had been wrong. Haley didn't love Jake, she realized, Haley loved Nathan, but just like he was, Haley was too afraid to tell Nathan her feelings.

Karen could hear their words from where she stood, and she found the smile on her face growing.

"Nathan!" Haley squealed as he tossed a French Fry down her shirt.

"Whoops!" He laughed as Haley grabbed some ice cubes, putting them down the back of his shirt, and then watching him shiver with coldness.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that.." He told her calmly, before lunging at her, and beginning to tickle her.

"No, no!" Haley squealed, trying to slap his hand away, while laughing hysterically.

Karen turned once more towards the front of her café, where she could see Jake and Brooke. Brooke was explaining something to Jake. He was looking at her like she was insane, and Karen shook her head, knowing Brooke was acting like she'd acted since she was a little girl.

Karen had known Brooke for many years, and had taken care of her many times. Brooke was bossy, extremely bossy. And her opinions were always right, even if they were wrong, she'd learned that years ago.

She turned back to see Nathan and Haley finally calming down, and watched as both began taking their plates towards their booth. Karen saw this as her chance to talk to Haley. As Nathan and Haley began walking past her, Karen stopped them.

"Haley Honey, I need some help with an order. Think there's anyway you could help?"

"Sure," She looked towards Nathan, "Give this to Brooke, okay?" She held out her plate, and Nathan frowned.

"Dude, I'm already carrying two plates."

"Well then here," She placed her and Brooke's plates down on the counter, "You can make two trips, okay?"

Nathan rolled her eyes. "The things I do for you, James."

Haley grinned and followed Karen into the back.

"So, what do you need help with?" Karen looked towards Haley, and found another smile growing on her face. Haley, in her eyes, was not only beautiful, but perfect in every aspect. Haley looked especially beautiful today. Her hair was tossed up into a messy bun, and her face wasn't too makeup-y, with just mascara, blush and lip gloss being obviously apparent. She was wearing a lavender and white striped shirt, that was cut a little high, so you could see just a part of her stomach. Also, she wore comfortable jeans and sneakers.

Karen, right then and there, knew that Haley was the girl for Nathan. If she'd never seen it before, she was definitely seeing it now.

"Karen?" Haley reached forward, grabbing Karen's shoulder, knocking the older woman back into reality.

"Yes, Honey?"

"What did you need help with?"

"Oh yes, the order." Haley found it strange that Karen had seemed to completely forget about the reason she'd initially called Haley back there, but shrugged it off.

The two began working quietly to make the order, putting together the drinks, and the side dishes. It wouldn't take long, five minutes tops.

Suddenly, Karen stopped, facing her body towards Haley, who was filling up a drink. She couldn't take it any longer, she had to know the truth. "You love my boy, don't you?"

Haley stopped, looking up at Karen. Haley wouldn't lie to Karen about this, Karen knew that. This was why she'd asked. Haley's eyes bore deep into Karen's, as she sighed softly.

"Yes." She told the older woman honestly and quietly, before walking away.


	8. The Worst Feeling

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I know, I've been getting chapters out really frequently. Well, since I've got the storyboard now, I know exactly where the story's going, so yeah. Enjoy the chapter, although it's kind of short and I'm not too sure I love it. 

**Nathan's Raven**: Thanks! I know, finally. You'll see what happens soon enough..

**KelseyRadcliffe**: Thanks! Hehe, Naley and the chapter? I think we're pretty good, there. Peyton isn't really in the story, although I do have a role for her no one is going to know about for a while. Just keep reading to find out!

**hilaryhilary**: Thanks so much! Because, I just started reading 'Chasing Fate', and I seriously love it! I'm so glad you like my stories, I'm completely serious, you're like one of the most amazing authors ever.

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Eight: The Worst Feeling**

"And Nathan Scott grabs the ball, tossing it up into the air! He shoots, and then scores! We all saw that one coming, seeing as how Nathan is the best player in the history of basketball and everything else!" Nathan cheered for himself as he made a basketball goal.

"Dude, you are way beyond being into yourself, that's the sad part." Jake shook his head at Nathan, chuckling.

Nathan shook his head. "Whatever you say, Man." He took another shot, giving himself another small cheer, jokingly.

He hadn't wanted to come here, to the Rivercourt. After lunch with Haley, Jake, and Brooke, Jake had suggested that the two go play basketball at the Rivercourt, just for fun. Nathan hadn't really wanted to accept, but Jake was one of his best friends, and it would have been wrong to turn him down. Besides, he was sure he'd felt a pang of guilt as his friend had asked.

"So Nate, how are things going with you? You know, we haven't talked in a while, you and me." Jake took a seat on one of the bench tables.

Nathan followed, taking a seat besides his friend. "I've been okay. I mean, I think I've been seeing a little too much of Brooke at my house, but other then that, I'm good," He knew it'd be wrong if he didn't ask Jake back, so he did. "And how about you?"

Jake sighed. "Everything's been pretty much perfect. Well, Haley's perfect," Nathan winced as Jake said her name. He'd wanted to avoid conversation about her, "I mean, you know, we still haven't had- but I think she'll be ready soon. She just has to make sure she's positive I'm the guy to do it with."

"Dude, talking about your nonexistent sex life with me isn't something I really want to do."

"Sorry. I just meant, other then that Haley's absolutely perfect. I love her so much man, and I know she feels the same. She'd never leave me, and I'd never leave her, it's like we're one, you know?"

"Not really."

"Man, I've been telling you for years. You need to fall in love. Still haven't found the right girl?"

"No." Nathan was lying and he knew it. He'd found the right girl, Haley James. Too bad Haley was attached at the lip with his best friend.

"When you do find her, it'll be the best thing ever in the world. You'll always be happy when you're with that person."

Nathan hesitated. "That's how it is with you and Haley?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded, "And I can only hope it'll be like that forever, because I love her so much."

"Oh," Nathan wanted so desperately to change the subject. "Okay, let's have a game to ten. I'll start."

"Wait, why do you get to start?"

"Okay, you can start. I'm the better player anyway.."

Jake laughed. "What'd I tell you about that ego of yours, Scott?"

"That I use it well? I know, Jake." Nathan grinned tossing the ball to his friend.

"Use it well, my ass."

* * *

After Jake had gone home, Nathan had played basketball for only a while longer, until he finally took a seat at the bench, resting his arms on either one of his legs, and his chin on his hands.

He was feeling so horrible. He almost felt as if he were about to throw up. Life was so tangled, and so unfair. It had been since Jake had asked Haley out.

But what he was doing really wasn't fair. He was loving Haley, when Jake was loving her too. It wasn't fair at all.

Just days ago, he'd been jealous of the two, wishing anything and everything bad at Jake, but now, he was simply feeling horrible for everything he was feeling.

He was regretting his feelings, and that was the really bad part. He wanted Haley to love him so much, he hadn't really thought about Jake's feelings.

Now he was stuck with the worst feeling known to man.

Guilt.


	9. Goodnight and Go

Hey everyone! Quick updates, I know. The song for this chapter is 'Goodnight and Go' by Imogen Heap, and it's a really good song, just so everyone knows. Kind of weird, but good. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and leave long reviews! 

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Me too, poor Nathan! Hehe, thanks so much Amber!

**Treehillgirl323**: Thanks so much! Naley may not get together, but keep your fingers crossed!

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Nine: Goodnight and Go**

Nathan looked up at the familiar doorway, sighing before he knocked on the door. The person on the other end would be Haley, and he was sort of anxious to see her, to say the least.

The door swung open, and Haley looked up at him, a look of surprise on her face. "Hey Nathan, what are you doing here so early?"

"I-uh, Brooke told me we were doing the movie thing at your house today."

"We are, but in like an hour." She checked her watch, which read six o'clock sharp. She'd been right, they were supposed to be starting in an hour.

"Oh, Brooke told me to come here at six."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"I can come back later," He told her, backing away.

"No, it's okay. Come inside, you can help me pick out what I'm going to wear, not that it matters, since we aren't going anywhere exciting, but it'll give you something to do."

"Right, because you know how much I love helping girls pick our their clothes."

"Exactly."

The two made their way upstairs to Haley's bedroom, and once they entered, Nathan instantly regretted coming inside in the first place. Her room was just so - her. The walls were a beige color, and her large bed was so girlish, along with many of the other things in her room.

She flicked on the radio, which instantly went to her CD player. Imogen Heap's strange sounds began flowing through the device, and Haley sat in front of her mirror, applying lip gloss, while Nathan took a seat on her bed.

"I think I look okay now." She told herself.

"I think you look amazing." Nathan said to her, and she turned, blushing.

"Thanks, Nate."

"Don't thank me, thank your parents."

She laughed, and he walked towards her. He wanted so much to tell her he loved her, but it just never seemed possible.

"Okay, let's find something to wear." The two made their way towards her dresser, looking through some of her clothes.

"So, I'm not really good at this." Nathan sighed.

"Picking out clothes?" Haley laughed.

"No, picking out girl clothes. I mean, I'm not a girl or anything, so I wouldn't really know what a girl would ever want to wear.." He trailed off, and Haley couldn't believe how adorable he was being. She giggled, and he laughed as well.

Both looked up into each other's eyes, laughing softly with each other. The words of the song playing flowed through her CD player, explaining her feelings to him so plainly.

_Why'd you have to be so cute_

_It's impossible to ignore you_

_Must you make me laugh so much_

_It's bad enough we get along so well_

_Say goodnight and go_

"I don't think you should change," Nathan broke their moment of silence, "I think you look perfect the way you're already dressed."

"Nate, I'm in sweatpants." She looked at him as if he were insane.

"Very nice sweatpants," He noted.

Haley closed the dresser. "If you say they look okay, then I guess they do."

He moved slightly closer to her, looking into her warm brown eyes. He felt so in love with her at that very moment. She wasn't wearing much makeup, and her hair was thrown up in a pony-tail. She was so beautiful, and she probably didn't even know it.

"They do." She moved closer as well. At this point, they were so close, they were practically touching.

_Oh why'd you have to be so cute_

_It's impossible to ignore you_

_Must you make me laugh so much_

_It's bad enough we get along so well_

_Say goodnight and go_

God, the song kept getting her. It was making her inch closer to him, and it was totally one of those 'make out' songs.

"I like this song," He said softly, as if he were reading her thoughts, "It's different."

"Yes, very different."

She began singing softly, and he cocked his head to the side. "You sing beautifully."

"Thanks Nathan," She looked down shyly, feeling her cheeks turn a deeper shade of read.

_Oh Darling, no_

They were slightly at an awkward point here, but she didn't want it to be awkward. She wanted him to lean down and kiss her.

And it seemed as if he were close to doing so.

Nathan began to lean down slowly, and unnoticeably. They were dangerously close now.

The door suddenly swung open, and Brooke stepped in. "Haley.." Brooke's eyes widened as she realized what she'd just interrupted.

"My God, I am so sorry. I was just leaving. I didn't mean to interrupt or anything." Brooke began to leave, and grudgingly, Haley stopped her best friend.

"Brooke, wait. We should start setting up downstairs, shouldn't we? Let's all go." Haley stepped away from Nathan, and he watched her retreating figure with regret.

_Why'd you have to be so cute_

_It's impossible to ignore you_

_Must you make me laugh so much_

_It's bad enough we get along so well_

_Say goodnight and go_

_Why is it always, always_

_Goodnight and Go_

_Goodnight and Go_


	10. You Gotta Do, What You Gotta Do

Hey everyone! So, um, here's chapter ten, and I hope you enjoy it. So yeah, I hope everyone lies the chapter, and please leave super long reviews! I'm going to try to write another chapter today, but not sure how likely it'll be that it happens. 

**Daddyzangel108**: Thanks!

**Jacqueline22393**: Aww, it's okay. Sorry I chose the weekend you were gone to go into super-update mode, lol. Just read, and you'll see what happens.

**NO1 OTH and OC fan**: Thanks!

**Nathan's Raven**: Lmao, I'm sure I heard something. I know, but if Brooke hadn't , the story wouldn't be good. We should be thanking her, because she's actually trying to get them together, lol.

**Britt**: Aww.. Don't hate Brookie..

**Kelsey Radcliffe**: Thanks! Hehe, me too! I love it also! It's so weird, but totally awesome..

**Brittany56**: Thanks!

**pinkpony**: Hey, don't be mad at Brooke! Hehe, lol. She's my favorite character, and I'm very protective over her, lol.

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Thanks. Were you implying something, Amber? Ah well, didn't get it , lol.

**Bugbab24**: So very close, yet so far away. Keep reading, and maybe they will.

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Ten: You Gotta Do, What You Gotta Do**

Driving home from school, Nathan was seriously contemplating one thing. His almost kiss with Haley.

Here was his main problem. He wasn't sure she'd actually wanted it. For all he knew, Haley might not have been leaning towards him. It may have just been his imagination. Truly, he didn't know. All he really knew was one thing; He was falling more and more in love with Haley, daily.

He heard a jingling sound, and looked around for his cell phone, pressing it up to his ear when he found it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nate, it's Tim."

Ah, Nathan's best friend. It seemed they hadn't talked in years, what with Tim being involved with this new girl and stuff. "Hey Man, what's up?"

"Well, I uh- I've got some bad news."

"Great," Nathan chuckled, "More to make my life worse. Throw it on me, Man."

"Nathan, you know how Jake and Haley have been dating for a while, and how they're all serious about everything?"

"Tim, I'm not stupid."

"Right sorry, stupid question. Well, Jake's feeling really in love, and he told me today about something he was going to do."

"Dude, why are you telling me this? I really don't want to hear-"

Nathan was cut off by Tim's voice. "He's going to propose to her."

Nathan pulled the car on to the side of the road, turning the engine off, staring straight forward.

"He can't propose to her. They're sixteen. It's not normal, sixteen year olds don't get married."

"He's planning on proposing to her today. You know, they stay engaged for a while during senior year, since this year's coming to an end, and then they get married right out of high school. It happens a lot , you know?"

"But she doesn't love him!" Nathan protested.

"You don't know that she doesn't love him, Nate. You just hope she doesn't love him. Dude, you're my best friend, and I love you. But he's my brother, and I have to support him in his decision. I have to be a good brother."

"I know." Nathan sighed, leaning back into his seat.

His friend hesitated for a moment. "But I just want you to know, that I think he's making a mistake."

"You do?"

"Dude, it's obvious she doesn't love him. It's so obvious, and the only person that can't see it is Jake. So, as bad of a brother this is making me, I have to say this, especially for Jake's sake. If you love her, and you know it's love, then go get her. Because if you don't , there are three people I know that are going to be unhappy for the rest of their lives, one of them being Jake."

Nathan sat up straighter. "What do you think I should do?"

"Nate, don't make me do this. Don't make me be worse of a brother then I already am. Don't be stupid. Look right in front of your eyes, Nathan! You know what you should do. Just do it! Stop thinking of the consequences, and do it!"

"Okay, you're right."

"I know."

"And Tim? You're a great brother."

"Yeah, I know. I love you, Man, but don't make me risk my brotherhood for nothing." Tim grumbled, hanging up.

Nathan sighed, tossing the phone into the back seat of his car.

"Okay, Nathan. Now, you know what you're going to have to do. You're going to drive over to her house, and tell her what you've been feeling since the eighth grade. All you can do now, is hope that she doesn't kick you out on your ass and tell you she hates you."

Sighing one last time, Nathan shifted his car into gear, and began his short journey to Haley's house.


	11. Taking The Safe Way Out

Hey guys, so I finished Mommy, Mommy. It was very sad, yes. Now, I'm going to primarily focus on this story until I get it done. It'll probably take until the weekends over, or until the beginning of next week, but I should have it done by then, so I can start updating my other stories. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and I'll try and update later today. 

**Daddyzangel108**: Thanks! Lmao, sometimes I do that.

**Jacqueline22393**: Hey, I know! It's kind of like Nathan and Haley before, only with Jake proposing instead of Nathan, and Nathan thinking it's a completely insane idea. Lmao! I guess I did!

**Nathan's Raven**: I know I haven't updated TJWS in forever, but I'm trying to finish up this story before I do finally update that. I'm sorry, I'll try to get an updated up as soon as I'm finished with this story. Promise. Thanks!

**ILUVOTH**: Keep reading, and I promise you'll find out.

**1THLUVR4EVA**: Thanks!

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: I know, sorry! I'm glad you caught onto that, lol. It's like Naley, except Jaley, and Nathan thinks it's a crazy idea, lol.

**Britt**: I know! I was angry at her in another story for having some weird, totally untrue speculation. I was like, "Brooke, I hate you!" But I didn't really hate her, lol.

**HalesandNathan4ever**: Thanks! There would be a major love triangle if that were to happen.

**Kate**: Thanks!

**Tiina**: Thanks, I'm so glad to be the first! Thanks so much!

**hilaryhilary**: Maybe, you'll just have to read. Okay, lol. I know! Tim's always like, stupid. I guess I didn't feel like making him so stupid in this story, lol.

**TreeHillGirl323**: Yeah! Madly in love with her, lol. Thanks, I'm so glad you like it!

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Eleven: Taking The Safe Way Out**

Nathan swerved past a car, cringing as the other driver cursed at him. He was minutes away from Haley's house, when he heard his phone ring.

It was Jake. He shouldn't have answered it, he knew that. But it seemed he just couldn't not pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Nate, hey."

"Oh, hey man, what's up?"

"Actually, something really big. Dude, I think you should be one of the firsts to know, seeing as how you're one of my best friends.."

Nathan cringed. Best friends?

"I'm going to ask Haley to-"

"Oh, wow, Dude. Sorry, can you tell me another time? I've got something really important to do."

"Me too. It'll be quick, because I'm going to ask her now. I just-"

"Sorry, have to go." Nathan hung up quickly.

He was in front of Haley's house now, and he really thought he should go back. Jake was one of his best friends, and he'd had Haley first, and- No, Nathan was going inside to see Haley, whether or not he liked it.

Wracking up enough courage, Nathan opened his car door, slamming it shut and then hurrying towards Haley's house.

As wrong as it sounded, he had to beat Jake there. Jake had gotten there first once before, and it'd caused him a lifetime of pain. So now, he was going to change a few things.

Now, he was going to get her back.

He pounded on the door, desperately awaiting the moment she'd open it. She did seconds later, and he watched her lips turn up as she saw him.

"Hey Nathan," She began, but before she could continue, he stepped into the house, pressing his lips onto hers.

She fell into the kiss, shutting the door, and pulling him closer towards her. It was like she suddenly realized what was happening, because a second later, she pulled away.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"I love you, Haley. I have since, I don't know, the eighth grade. That day Jake asked you out? I was walking towards you too, he just got there first. Haley, I love you more then anything, and anyone." He took her hands in his, hoping she'd say she loved him too. Silently, he was begging her in his head.

Tears filled up in her eyes as she dropped his hands, backing away from him slowly. He began to shake his head as he watched her do this. This was her way of rejecting him.

"You don't love me like I love you," He realized softly, "Oh God, I feel like an idiot. I'm just going to leave." He began to open the door, but she ran towards it, shutting it, and then leaning against it.

"It's not like that, Nathan. I do love you. I've loved you since the eighth grade, too. I just, I never thought you felt the same way."

"Well, I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Haley. I never want to be without you, as cheesy as that sounds."

She smiled sadly. "But Jake loves me too."

"Do you love him?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know."

"But you love me?"

Hesitantly, she nodded.

"So isn't it that simple? If you love me, and I love you, and we've been keeping it from each other until now, shouldn't we be together? Isn't it like, some kind of fate?"

"Nothing's ever as simple as it seems, Nathan." She told him quietly.

"I don't get what you're saying, Haley."

"I love you, but Jake's my boyfriend. And I can't leave him for something I'm not even sure will work."

"But that's the thing, you can! Haley, do you really want to spend the rest of your life asking, 'what if'?"

"No Nathan, but either way, it looks like that's going to happen. With you, or with Jake."

"And you're just taking the safe way out?"

"No, I'm just saying that it's not worth breaking everyone's heart."

"Well, too late," Nathan laughed, "You already broke mine."

And with that, he turned on his heel, walking out of her door.


	12. Didn't Your Mother Ever Teach You To Lie

Another chapter up today, yes! Okay, anyway, enjoy. My head hurts, so I don't think I'll be writing anymore today. Tomorrow though for sure, because school is finally out.

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Twelve: Didn't Your Mother Ever Teach You To Lie?**

Haley let her head fall into her hands as she sat on her bed, wrapped up in her blanket.

She hadn't known what had come over her. The good Haley inside of her had screamed, 'No! You can't do this to Jake, it wouldn't be fair!' And she'd just let the good Haley inside of her take control.

Now, she regretted it. The look on his face when she'd told him it would be too hard for them to be together had been devastating. She's wanted so badly to take him in her arms, and kiss him.

And that kiss they'd shared had been heaven. It had been so slow, and so perfect, and they'd both never wanted to end it.

And now that she thought of it, it was ironic, and not in a good way. She'd loved him for what seemed like forever, and he'd felt the same way for her? Wow, that had been a shocker.

Haley crawled onto the side of her bed, opening up her bedside table, and pulling out a mirror that had been her grandmother's. It was beautiful, and she'd always pretended to be a gorgeous princess when she was little, whenever she'd look into it.

Now, she looked anything but perfect. Her mascara had run down her eyes, and they were puffy on top of that. Her nose was red from all the sniffling she'd been doing, and overall, she didn't look like she'd be winning any beauty pageants anytime soon.

Haley heard a knocking at her door, and she looked up to see Jake. Instantly, a sob escaped her lips, as he hurried towards her, instantly holding her in his arms. She wanted so badly to push him away, to blame him. But she knew she couldn't, because it wasn't her place.

"Hales, what's wrong?" He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead softly.

She detangled herself from his arms, burying herself back into her blankets.

"Nothing. It's nothing," She wiped her eyes, "What's up with you?"

"I um, I came to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Nothing, it isn't important."

"No, tell me." She smiled at him, urging him on.

He pulled a box out of his pocket, "I'm not sure now's the time, when you're all upset."

"Oh my God," She looked at the box, and then back at him, "We can't get married, Jake."

"Haley, I love you, I just think that, even if it's not now, we could-"

"Jake! I can't marry you." His eyes saddened, and Haley knew, despite all the pain she was about to cause him, she had to tell him. She had to tell him what had happened. Honest was the best policy, right? It's what her mother had always told her.

"I don't understand. If we love each other-"

"Nathan came over to see me." She interrupted.

Jake nodded. "Okay, but I don't see this has anything to do with you and me.."

"He confessed that he's loved me since we were younger. And he asked me to be with him."

Jake furrowed his eyebrows. "And do you love him?" He asked her quietly.

Biting her lip, she nodded.

"Oh."

"I love both of you, I guess." And she did. She just wasn't in love with him, like she was with Nathan.

"You're in love with him, Haley."

"I don't even know that, Jake. It's been a crush since like forever, but I'm not even sure how I feel.." She was lying again. There was no doubt in her mind she was in love with Nathan.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

Jake laughed. "I thought we were happy."

"We were! We are. I'm just- I need a little bit of time to figure some stuff out between everything, you know?"

"So, we're breaking up?"

"I don't know." Haley shrugged.

"I um…I have to go, so I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" He walked away, and Haley sighed, putting her hand to her now aching forehead.

Now she was regretting everything she'd done that day. Basically telling Nathan she didn't want him, and telling Jake she wanted to break up?

And now, what she should have done became apparent.

Haley should have lied.


	13. The Fight

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! So, there wasn't a chapter yesterday, sorry. But I do have two going up today, both which I just wrote. So, enjoy!

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Fight**

At the sight of her best friend, Brooke Davis felt more then sad. She bit her lip softly as she watched Haley, who had a sullen look on her face, and red eyes.

Brooke gave her friend a squeeze. "I've never seen you so sad, Hales."

Haley looked up, giving a small nod. "Yes you have."

Brooke's eyes widened. "Oh Haley, I'm so sorry. I forgot.."

"It's okay. I'm just depressed and tired, and I really don't want to face Jake or Nathan."

"I just don't understand why you didn't pick Nathan, I mean, if you love him, then why would you let Jake stand in the way?"

Haley sighed, turning towards Brooke. "I don't know. He doesn't deserve me. Nathan deserves someone sporty, and amazing. Someone who will just blow him away, and someone way cooler then Haley James will do and be just that for him."

"I think you're wrong. Haley James is very cool."

Haley smiled despite herself, giving Brooke a hug. "Thanks."

* * *

Nathan was looking for Haley. He had one more chance to prove to her that he was the guy for her, and she didn't need Jake. She was probably afraid for him and their relationship or something, but Nathan knew she wanted him, as she had told him. Maybe it was wrong, that he still wanted her, but he just couldn't take it. Haley James as the girl for him, that was for sure.

Jake was also looking for Haley. He'd felt that they'd gotten off on the wrong foot, and she had said that she'd loved him. He on the other hand, wanted to kill Nathan, who'd known his feelings for Haley when he'd gone off telling her he'd loved her.

At the same time, the two boys spotted her, and began walking towards her. Both stopped as they realized what the other was doing, and both looked at each other.

Jake was beyond pissed off, and Nathan had a feeling Jake knew exactly what had gone on between him and Haley. They stepped towards each other, and Jake began first.

"I can't believe you, you backstabbing asshole!"

"Jake, you had it coming! You had to know she didn't love you!"

"She does love me!" People were now beginning to look.

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Man."

He began walking towards Haley, but stopped when he felt Jake grab him, turn him around, and punch him in the face.

Gasps echoed around him, and blind with anger, he charged towards Jake.

"You fucker!" Jake yelled at the top of his lungs as he tried to push Nathan away from him.

"Oh, that was really a pierce in the heart! Shut up!" It was a back and fourth thing between them. While screaming insults, Nathan would punch Jake, and then Jake would punch Nathan.

Haley was watching this with wide eyes. She rushed towards the center, trying to pry them apart, but when Jake shot up to hit Nathan, he hit her backwards, into Brooke.

People weren't even trying to pry them off of each other, they were just cheering, or watching Haley hold her arm in pain.

Nathan stood up, walking towards Haley. "Hales, let me explain something to you-"

Jake cut him off, jumping onto his back, and taking him down, "Explain this!"

The two kept fighting, until they were finally pulled apart by Lucas and Tim, who had run in on the action just seconds before.

Both of the panting, bleeding, bruised boys looked towards Haley.

"Haley, you have to pick one." Jake sighed.

She looked back and forth between Nathan and Jake, tears filling up in her eyes.

"Fine, I choose neither." With that, she walked away, with Brooke hot on her trail, comforting her friend.


	14. Friends In Weird Places

Hey, someone e-mailed me asking, and there are six chapters left, just so everyone knows.

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Fourteen: Friends in Weird Places**

"So, I take it you're avoiding both Jake and Nathan." Brooke crashed onto Haley's bed, looking up at her friend with interested eyes.

"Yeah. Both have tried calling me like ninety times, but I just won't answer."

"I get that you're mad at them and all, but why not just pick one, you know? Specifically, Nathan. I mean, you love him don't you?"

"Of course. It's just, it's too awkward now."

"Yeah, but if you love him and he loves you, then it won't be that awkward anymore, right?"

"Things aren't as simple with everyone around then they are with you and Luke, Brooke. You two are like the image of perfect, and everyone else just wants to follow in your footsteps."

"I wish I knew what you were talking about." Brooke whined.

"Brooke, everyone wants to be you and Lucas. You're Tree Hill's dream couple. You've been together forever, similar to Jake and I, minus all the breakups. You've been voted homecoming queen and king like every year. You've been voted 'Cutest Couple' in every yearbook, and I mean, come on! Everyone wants to be you and Lucas Scott."

Brooke giggled. "I love him, Haley, I really do. And I won't let anything stop me from doing so. You should do the same. You should let yourself love Nathan, because if you don't, you're making life way more complicated then it should be. It's simple, if two people love each other, then they get together."

"But what about Jake?"

"Jake is going to have to move on. Stop being so caring, Haley. You need to selfish yourself up a bit. Jake doesn't matter anymore, because you don't love him. I know it, you know it, and the freaking American people know it! Come on, Hales! We could marry into the same family!"

Haley smiled. "You're the bestest friend ever. You do realize that, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

The wind whipped her hair around her shoulders as she looked around the dark area. Most people were creeped out by graveyards, but not her.

Particularity because she'd been coming since she'd been eight. It was what Brooke had been afraid to mention days before, and it was something she often felt depressed about.

Through the darkness, she managed to find her way to a bench that she was extremely familiar with. She'd sat there countless times for hours, praying or crying, or both.

Tonight, as she walked towards it, she saw that she wasn't alone. There was someone else sitting there. She was too close to turn away, so she took a seat besides the person, looking in front of her at the tombstone that she remembered so well.

_Samuel David James _

_1979-1997_

_ Son, husband, and brother_

Samuel had been her brother, just eighteen. She'd loved him beyond belief, but one night, while hanging out with some friends, he'd gotten into a car attempting to persuade his friend not to drive in a state of being drunk, but his friend had anyway. He'd vowed to stay in the car, hoping that it would make him more cautious. It hadn't. Samuel had been killed in the accident his friend had gotten into. His friend, Jonathan, had never gotten over Samuel's death, and neither had Haley. She could forget for a while, but eventually, it would all come back to her, and she'd have to return here to talk to him.

Her eyes watered as she looked over it, and tried to ignore the person besides her. It was to no avail, as the person turned to look at her.

The awkwardness was apparent as the two tried to ignore each other a little more. Finally, the person broke the silence.

"It's weird how this place can comfort someone, isn't it?" Haley turned to look at the girl. Her hair was curly, and her eyes seemed to be green. Haley could see her clearly through the light besides the bench, and the girl seemed pretty.

"Yeah, really weird."

Haley looked over to where the girl was looking. A tombstone with the name, '_Elizabeth Sawyer_'.

"Your mom?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah."

"Sorry."

She shrugged.

"I'm Haley." Haley offered, and the girl turned to give her a smile.

"Peyton."

"So, bad night?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Me too."

Peyton smiled. "I would love to be caught up in someone else's problems tonight?" She offered.

Haley smiled. "Sure you won't die of boredom?"

"Positive."

"Okay, well, I've been in love with this boy Nathan since, forever. Eighth grade actually, and I never thought he felt the same. Which is why, when one of his really good friends asked me out, I said yes, because I thought I liked him. Jake and I had been dating on and off since then, mostly off, and now, all of a sudden, Nathan springs out of no where, telling me he's loved me as long as I've loved him, just as Jake tells me minutes later he wants to get married as soon as we're out of high school. Now, I don't know what to do, because they got into this huge fight at school, and they're both apologizing, and they want me to choose between them, and I don't know what to do anymore." Haley finished with a shrug, and looked over to Peyton.

"Sounds complicated. But if you ask me, you can make it really simple. Do you love this Nathan guy?"

"More then anything."

"And what about Jake?"

"Not so much."

"Then shouldn't it be simple?"

"Easier then it sounds. I'm not really one to break people's hearts."

"So? You're going to regret it, and they asked you to choose."

"True, but I don't know.."

"Look Haley, life isn't fair. You only get one chance in life, and this is it right here. You either be with Jake, and think about what could have been for the rest of your life, or you could be with Nathan, and think about hurting Jake's feelings, or you could choose neither, and still think of what could have been with both of them. You're stuck, but I think the choice is a no-brainer."

"Nathan."

"Yeah. And this Jake guy, what's his last name?"

"Smith. Well, Jagielski-Smith, but he just goes by Smith."

"Jake Jagielski." Peyton thought for a moment.

"You know him?"

Peyton bit her lip, and then shrugged. "Probably from some other lifetime."

"So, you think I should go with Nathan?"

"He's what your heart desires, isn't he?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, I don't know. Yes."

"Then it's really pretty simple."

"I guess."

"Hey, if you do choose Nathan, tell me about this Jake guy." Peyton winked, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I've done my thinking. Now you should do yours."


	15. Enjoy It While You Can

So maybe I was gone for a while.. But at least I updated with a long chapter. Lmao, okay, please leave lots of reviews, and I promise that as soon as I get this story done I will start updating my other stories a lot more frequently. 

**Nathan's Raven**: She just could be, you never know.

**pink pony**: Peyton knows Jake from 'another lifetime', I just hinted that in, like she remembers him from real Tree Hill, you know? Lol. Thanks!

**hilaryhilary:** Yes they are, that doesn't mean I'll be putting them together though, lol.

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Thanks! Hehe, I had to add her in at least a little bit.

**Britt**: Thanks so much!

**1THLUVR4EVA**: Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm glad you liked the chapters!

**Jacqueline22393**: I wanted to incorporate Peyton, and I didn't want to have like, Haley's real dad die, and then have to explain it all, so I settled with her brother, lol. I've always imagined Haley close to her brother. Yep, just a few more chapters left .. Five I think, lol. Jaley or Naley? Hmm.. You don't know, but I do! -grins evilly- I do now, but I'm sorry, I lost track of time, lol.

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Fifteen: Enjoy It While You Can**

"Hey friend!" Haley jumped as she received this greeting from Brooke.

"Someone's happy today." She grumbled.

"Haley James, I am appalled! Do you not know what's coming up soon!" Brooke seemed generally outraged, as Haley gave up walking to class, and turned to face her.

"Your first pregnancy?"

"No! Junior Formal! How could you forget? We've only been planning it all year."

"Correction. You've been planning it all year." Haley began walking away again, only to hear Brooke's heels click besides hers once more.

"Bitch, much?"

Haley stopped, turning to face Brooke. "Brooke, I don't have anyone to go to the formal with! I don't even really want to go!"

"How can you not want to go? I understand your super problems with Jake and Nate, but that doesn't mean you can't go! Plus, I have some very reliable sources that say you're going to be voted homecoming queen.."

"Really? I mean, no! I don't know want to go. I just want to sit at home all night and cry and be selfish. And by the way, don't you win homecoming queen every year? What would make this year any different?"

"Sweetie, I'm not going to win Homecoming Queen of the Junior Formal. That would be so last year. I'm going to win Homecoming Queen at the Senior Prom, because that's where Luke's going to be. You can't not go, Hales!"

"But I can't go either!"

"Can too! You can totally go with any boy here. I'm sure they'd all love to go out with you."

"I don't want to go out with any random boy here.."

"Well, we could make sure he was cute for you?"

"Brooke, I can't go with Nathan, because that means I'm choosing him over Jake, and I can't go with Jake, because that means I'm choosing him over Nathan! At least in their eyes.."

"Haley, for a really smart girl, you are an idiot."

"I am?"

"Yeah, there is a very simple solution to this problem."

"There is?"

"Yes. You let them choose."

"I do what?"

"You let Jake and Nathan choose who gets to take you to prom."

"Wow, you must be insane. I'm trying to avoid another death match of the century."

"I'm telling you. If you tell them to decide, they will. It'll be simple, and pain free."

"I don't think so. I'd rather be a third wheel to you and Lucas."

"Really?" Brooke squealed.

"Sure, why not?"

The two girls began walking away, until Haley stopped and turned to face Brooke.

"Oh, and by the way, you better not have been lying about that whole, Homecoming Queen thing."

* * *

Haley rummaged through her closet slowly, looking for a nice dress. So far, she'd found a grand total of nothing.

Sighing, she leaned her head against the wall. The formal was later that day, and she had absolutely no time to go shopping.

There was no way she was going to wear the same dress she'd worn before, it just couldn't happened. She wasn't even sure it was aloud to happen.

So much for going to the dance.

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts, causing Haley to turn her head towards the direction of her door.

There stood her eighteen-year old sister, Taylor. Taylor had taken a year off, before she'd be attending school in Los Angeles the next year.

"Hey Baby Sis," She said, plopping herself down onto Haley's bed.

"Hi Taylor," Haley mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Haley was actually shocked Taylor cared.

"I can't find a dress for the Junior Formal. I've spent so much time worrying about other stuff, I've let time slip through my fingers, and now it's too late." Haley began to tear up, giving Taylor the feeling she was crying about something a little more then just her dress.

"Hey," Taylor soothed the younger girl, "I'm sure I have a dress you can use. Come on, let's find you a dress."

Taylor stood up and wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder, guiding her towards her bedroom.

Haley took a seat on Taylor's bed, watching as Taylor opened up her closet.

"Let's see here.." Taylor paused, turning around to face her sister, "Come on Hale, I can't do this alone."

Haley nodded and stood up, standing by her sister's side.

"I know I have a nice dress in here somewhere. Oh, here it is." Taylor pulled out a dress that was on a rack.

The dress was in a bag, so Haley couldn't see it as her sister pulled it out. Taylor grinned and hurried over to her bed, placing the zipped bag on to it.

Haley followed and looked up at Taylor expectantly.

"Okay, I was supposed to wear this the year of my senior prom, but then I decided I would rather wear something less elegant since it wasn't a formal, so I just ignored the dress. But, it is so pretty, and it would look gorgeous on you. I can even do your hair, and everything!" Haley smiled as her sister squealed.

Taylor unzipped the bag, pulling out the dress inside. It was light blue, and was made of silk. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was about knee-length and there wasn't much to it besides that. It was simple, but totally something Haley would wear.

"Taylor, it's beautiful."

"I know," She grinned, "I begged mom to get it for me for weeks, because I obviously didn't have enough money, and she finally did. She was really disappointed when I didn't wear it. But, I'm sure she'll be happy to know that you're wearing it."

"Like mom or dad would care enough to notice." Haley looked down at the dress, smiling softly.

"They'd notice if you were wearing it."

Haley smiled softly, taking a seat besides the dress, and running her hands over her jean covered legs.

Taylor sat besides her.

"Something you want to talk about Haley-Bub?"

And so Haley began about her story of Jake and Nathan, and how she didn't know who to choose. By the end, she was in tears once more, and Taylor was rubbing her back affectionately.

"Taylor," She sobbed, "Everyone says it isn't a hard choice, but I really don't know what to do."

"I can't help you Baby Sis. It's your choice, and that's all I can say. Whoever you pick or don't pick, will be best for you."

"Thanks, Tay."

"No problem. And I know it may seem like I've failed everyone, and I'm a bad person or whatever, but I really want you to know that I really, truly love you. And that I want so much for you. I really do."

Haley nodded, smiling in spite of her tears. "I love you too, Taylor. And I know I don't seem like the best sister, or that I'm always looking down on you, but I really love you, and you're a really great person."

The two sisters, now both in tears, hugged once more before Taylor finally spoke up.

"Now come on, we need to get you into this dress."

* * *

Hours later, Haley arrived to the dance, looking as many would say, absolutely gorgeous. Her blondish brown hair was in loose curls, that cascaded down her shoulders, and she'd managed to find a nice pair of black high heels. 

She was also, of course with Brooke and Lucas. The three of them had arrived in Lucas's black escalade, and Brooke looked amazing as well in her beautiful pink dress, which went just above her knees. Her hair was down and straight, and she looked perfect and petite next to her tall boyfriend, despite her tall pink wedges.

The three of them walked into the dance room as a trio, but Haley knew it'd be mere minutes before Lucas and Brooke would be off on their own. She looked around, hoping to find any of her other friends.

She spotted Ashley Jane, a blonde junior, who although she didn't hang out with much, was friends with. She shared four classes with Ashley, and they were paired together constantly due to the similarities in their last names. Ashley was dressed in more of a 'boho' style, and Haley thought it suited her well.

Ashley was alone also, until she was joined by Haley.

"Hi," Haley greeted.

"Hey," The blonde smiled, "You look amazing."

"Thanks. You do too."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks. My boyfriend has yet to tell me. He went to get some punch, if you want to stick around and hang with us."

Damn, she had company. "No thanks. Just came to say hi." Haley lied, scurrying off.

Once again, she was alone. She looked around the dance floor, and rolled her eyes. She'd come for this?

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned. Haley smiled as Lucas reached out to her. "Want to dance?"

"Sure, but what about Brooke?"

He shrugged. "She's dancing with some freshman who snuck in an like, idolizes her."

"Oh," Haley said, trying not to laugh.

The pair walked onto the dance floor, and Haley smiled towards her friend.

"You really love her, don't you?" She spoke after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I do."

"That's really cool, Luke. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Hales. But you know, he loves you." His eyes sparkled, and Haley knew what he meant.

"Nathan," She spoke quietly.

"Yeah. Haley, I've never seen him so torn up about something. He sucks at basketball, he doesn't get any sleep, he's just not Nathan, and it's because he's so in love with you, I just don't even know what to do."

Haley fought back tears. "Luke, what about Jake? I mean, I know Nathan's your brother, so of course you're going to take his side, and I'm not asking you to do differently, I'm just saying that Jake has feelings too, and it's not fair to him if I just choose Nathan."

"Hales, you need to stop thinking about Jake! Or Nathan! What do you want?"

She was silent.

"What do you want?"

She still didn't speak.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"I don't know! Nathan."

"Exactly."

She was crying now. "But that isn't fair to Jake, and his feelings. I can't just be selfish.." She trailed off, and Lucas pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay, Hales. I'm sorry. I was being kind of mean. I just don't understand why two people who love each other can't be together."

Haley kissed his cheek. "You're a really great guy, Lucas. But I have to go."

She ran towards the bathroom, and shut herself into a stall, letting tears pour from her eyes. What she was doing, she knew wasn't fair. It just wasn't something she could control. She really loved Nathan, but it wasn't fair to Jake for her to love Nathan.

And it wouldn't be fair to Nathan if she would side with Jake, whom she didn't even really love. Honestly, she knew it was just best for her to choose neither, and let it go.

It must have taken her about an hour and a half to decide just that, because after she'd reapplied her makeup, and left the bathroom, it was time to announce king and queen for Tree Hill High's Junior Formal.

She bit her lip, awaiting a response.

Principle Turner sighed, opening up the envelope slowly. "And the King and Queen for Tree Hill High's Junior Formal is.." He paused, "Nathan Scott and Haley James!"

Cheers came from everywhere. Haley found herself being pushed up onto the stage. She managed to get up there, and she smiled at Principle Turner as he placed the crown on her head. She saw the same being done to Nathan, who looked beyond nervous.

She faked a smile towards the crowd of people, giving a small wave. Principle Turner spoke into the microphone once more. "And now, the king and queen will share a dance!"

_Play _by Flunk began to play, and Haley took a step closer to Nathan.

"We don't have to-" He began, but she interrupted.

"Yes we do."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he held her waist. They danced slowly, looking into each other's eyes, and receiving many 'awww's' from the crowd of people.

_Everyone_

_Every lover who's lover's gone_

_It's a soothing delight_

_And it's moving my life_

They could both hear a few people looking up and whispering:

_"Are they going out now?"_

_"Isn't she with Jake?"_

_"They're so adorable!"_

But they chose to ignore them, and simply enjoy the moment, and take it for what it was. In minutes, they'd be separated once more, by the people that surrounded them especially.

She brought her head to his chest, and let it rest there, looking into the crowd.

"I love you," She mumbled quietly, so that he could not hear her.

She saw Brooke and Lucas, lost in each other, with Brooke's forehead pressed up against Lucas's, and with him whispering sweet nothings to her. She felt so happy for her best friends, who seemed to have defied every rule of relationships, and had still managed to find each other.

She was Tim, with his new girlfriend, laughing and joking, and she could only think of how much he'd grown as a person since they were kids.

She saw Jake, who was standing by himself, looking up at her and Nathan, biting his lip. Then she saw Peyton, the girl from the graveyard, approach him, and begin talking to him. She watched a smile form on his face, as she held out her hand. With one last look towards Haley and Nathan, he began dancing with her.

She looked back up at Nathan, who was staring at her deeply, with his crown on his head. Damn, he was handsome.

_So cold, cold_

_Yeah beautiful_

_Everybody knows that life can be wonderful_

And just like that, he leaned down, pressing his lips softly against hers. Their kiss was soft and sweet , one that would be forever remembered.

She pulled away after what seemed like a few seconds, looking into the crowd to see who'd seen.

No one had.

Except for Brooke. She was resting her head by Lucas's shoulder, and Haley could only assume his was on hers. She wore a small knowing smile on her face, as she winked.

Haley looked back up to Nathan. He looked nervous once more, and she had to admit, it was adorable.

So, instead of pulling away, or slapping him, she settled into his arms. Maybe they'd never experience this moment again, or maybe they would, but right then and there, she was just that.

She was just there, with him. And they both deserved that moment right there.

Whatever the future held, she'd let happen, as long as fate would allow her to happy then, even if it was just for that minute.

I_t's a soothing delight_

_And it's moving my life_


	16. Brooding About Boys

_Fact: In the last chapter, I was actually going to have Haley and Jake win, and Jake not show up, and Nathan jump on stage, and profess his love for Haley, but I thought that would complicate things too much.  
The story is almost over everyone. This chapter is kind of pointless, and I think the next one will be too, but yeah, the three following will be so worth it, lol._

_

* * *

_

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Sixteen: Brooding About Boys**

Haley opened the door to the house quietly, stepping inside, and then closing the door softly. She pulled off her shoes, and began tip-toeing up the stairs, only to hear the voice of her sister.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Cinderella.."

Haley stopped and turned, looking down at her sister, and giving her a small smile, before scurrying to join her on the couch.

"I didn't miss curfew, did I?"

"Hell yes, you did. And I have to say, it's about damn time."

Haley giggled, and Taylor grinned. "Come on. Let's go up to my room where we can be louder. The only reason I'm down here, was because I was trying to scare the shit out of you, but whatever."

"Oh, you scared me, all right.."

"I did?"

The two began making their way up the stairs.

"Yeah, didn't you see me jump?"

"I thought it was my imagination.."

By the time they'd reached Taylor's room, the two girls plopped down onto her bed giggling and laughing as if they were once again little.

After a few moments, they quieted down, and Taylor was first to speak. "So, how was the dance?"

"Magical."

"Really? Did you and Nathan hook up?"

Haley shook her head. "No, but we danced. We were awarded queen and king."

Taylor gestured towards the crown on Haley's head. "I would have killed for that thing. You're lucky to be the sister that had it made."

Haley laughed. "How do I have it made?"

"You're beautiful, smart, sweet, and you don't exactly have to work to keep your figure."

"Taylor, you just described yourself. The only reason you didn't win queen too, was because you were probably out smoking dope somewhere."

"Actually, I was."

Both girls began laughing once more.

"Taylor, don't tell anyone I told you this, because I'm serious, I will hunt you down and kill you, but you've always sort of been my idol."

"Whoa, what?" The older blonde sat up, her eyes widening.

"You're so carefree, and everyone likes you, even if they try not to. I've just always wanted to be like that."

"Everyone likes me?"

Haley grinned.

"Okay, I'm getting self-centered. Stop me now." Taylor smiled.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Baby Sis."

"Right back at ya, Big Sis."

The two girls parted, and Haley changed for bed, and brushed her teeth. Afterwards, she climbed into bed, turning onto her side, and grabbing her trusted stuffed animal, Mr. Snuggles.

After her and Nathan had danced, she'd tearfully excused herself, avoiding everyone that stepped in her way. Brooke had seen her, and had asked Lucas if the three of them could leave. He'd said yes, of course, and the three of them had driven to In'N'Out, and had pigged out on burgers for a few hours, before they'd finally driven Haley home.

Honestly, she was more then stuck. She wanted Nathan so bad, she really did, but then again, despite all her efforts, she still had feelings for Jake. Maybe they weren't strong feelings, and her feelings for Nathan were stronger, but they were still there.

Most would probably see this as a no-brainer. Go for the one you had stronger feelings for. But besides the fact that she truly loved Nathan, she'd also been with Jake on and off for the past years before, and on some level, those years had been dear to her, whether or not they'd done anything she'd really wanted to do.

That meaning sex. Of course, Haley and Jake had not had sex, and somewhere in her mind, she'd been hoping to have sex with Nathan, whether or not that made her sound like a whore, she didn't care. It was the truth, and now it was time to reveal her truth to herself.

She was so in love with Nathan, and the part that scared her was, she didn't even really know him. It made her thoughts seem like a crush, but to be honest, she'd felt strongly for him the minute she'd first met him. But honestly, she didn't know what it was like to be his girlfriend, so many would think it would be absurd for her to love him.

They'd grown up together as friends, and as a whole, she knew him; his favorite color was red, contrary to popular belief; his favorite person was his mother; the scar on his arm was from him crashing a bicycle the first time he'd ever tried riding; his imaginary friend's name in second grade had been Gerald.

And God, she loved him! Every inch of him! The way he boyishly grinned, or laughed. Everything about him she was in love with! And he felt those same feelings back, so it would be natural for them to be together! Damn, she hated how everything was.

Jake. She'd always liked Jake. But that was just it! She'd _liked _Jake, and she _loved_ him. She loved him, she wasn't in love with him. And he was crazy for wanting her back. But maybe, he felt for her, like she felt for Nathan. And it would be wrong to take that feeling away from someone.

As evil as it sounded, she wished Jake didn't love her. She wished Jake hated her guts, and wished she died.

Wow, how desperate was she?

It didn't matter. She couldn't pick. She knew who she would pick, but she couldn't pick.

And it was slowly killing her.


	17. Maybe It's Worth It

_Okay, totally pointless chapter. You don't even have to leave reviews. Next chapter will be big, I promise. Well, it'll be bigger, lol._

_

* * *

_

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Seventeen: Maybe It's Worth It**

Nathan fell back onto his bed, smiling softly at the night before. He'd danced with Haley, and they'd kissed, and he could have sworn he'd heard her tell him she loved him.

But then again, he feared that maybe she didn't love him. If she loved him, wouldn't she just be with him without a second thought?

Apparently not.

Maybe he should have just let her stay with Jake.

In Nathan's opinion, Jake was a much better person then he was.

Jake got better grades.

Jake had a lot of really close friends.

Jake didn't sleep around.

Jake was considered an all-around good guy.

Jake baby-sat his cousin Jenny whenever his parents needed him to, even on weekends, at night when he could be out.

In the long run, Jake probably deserved her more.

But maybe he loved her more. Scratch that, he knew he loved her more.

But who knows? Maybe it was Jake that could make her happier.

* * *

Jake closed his eyes as he attempted to sleep.

Haley kept entering his mind.

And now, what she wanted was pretty damn obvious. She wanted Nathan.

It was time that he'd just admit it.

At the formal, that had been obvious. She'd looked at Nathan with such longing eyes, and when she'd looked at him, they'd been peaceful, begging him not to do anything irrational.

They'd been begging him to let her go.

Maybe that was what he should do.

Honestly, she said she loved him, but maybe she loved Nathan too. Maybe she loved him more. He was sure she'd rather have Nathan up there then himself.

And plus, he'd met this other girl, Peyton, and she seemed pretty sweet. But she wasn't Haley.

She wasn't his Haley.

Was he really that selfish for wanting Haley all to himself? Was it really not fair for him to want her?

Sighing to himself, he flicked on the light besides his bed, and opened his drawer. He pulled out a photograph of Haley.

Damn, she was so beautiful.

In the picture, she'd been oblivious to him taking the photo, and she was pointing towards something. Her blondish-brown hair was blown all around her face, and was beyond messy, but regardless, she still looked beautiful.

He sighed again, putting the picture back into the drawer, and shutting off the light once more.

He knew what he had to do.


	18. Last Minute Trip

_Don't you love me? I'm updating again! It's a good day, or night. Whatever, enjoy the chapter, because it's definitely better then the last sorry excuse for a chapter. Please review! _

_

* * *

_

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Eighteen: Last Minute Trip**

The next day at school, Haley had managed to narrowly avoid talking to both Jake and Nathan, and she was quite happy because of this.

She'd walked home, quite cheerfully, and opened her front door, stepping in, and then closing it, her smile still intact on her face.

"Baby Sis!" She heard a squeal from behind her, and Haley jumped.

"Taylor, you scared the hell out of me." Haley grabbed her chest.

"That's kind of a good thing, isn't it?" Taylor grinned, and gave her sister a hug. "Come into the kitchen, I want to talk to you about something."

Haley dropped her backpack and binder, and Taylor grabbed her hand, leading her into the kitchen.

"Sit." Taylor gestured to one of the wooden stools by the island in the middle of the kitchen, while she got some drinks from the fridge.

She sat in front of Haley, and let a grin play up on her lips.

"Taylor, you're scaring me."

"Okay, so you know our Aunt May?"

Haley frowned. "Well yes, considering she is out aunt."

"Well, I talked to her this morning, and I already ran it past the 'rents, and they think it's a good idea too, and she wants us to go visit her in Hawaii for the first week after school gets out for you."

"That's like, tomorrow."

"I know! And it would take your mind off all this Nathan-Jake drama! We'll have so much fun, Haley! Come on, the sun, the surf, the guys." Taylor winked.

"I don't know, Taylor. I was planning on lazing around and eating junk food.." Haley realized how pathetic she sounded right after she let these words out of her mouth.

"And you still can! Just in Hawaii, where it's way cooler, and better."

"You really want me to go?"

"Hell yes! I feel like I've finally connected with my Baby Sister after years spent hardly ever speaking to each other, and only insulting each other when we did speak, and now we're going to be separated again! It'll be no fun without you, Hales. Please come." Taylor made a puppy dog face, and Haley laughed.

"Okay, Taylor! You had me at 'hell yes'. It'll be fun, and I really need this trip away from heartbreak." Haley laughed.  
Taylor grinned. "Yes! This is going to be so much fun! So we leave tomorrow right after you get out of school. Our flight takes off at around seven, so we'll have to be at the airport at around five." Taylor handed Haley her ticket.

"You already had this planned, didn't you, my devious sister?"

"Of course! Now, you should get packing!" Taylor tapped Haley's ass before running away, out of the kitchen.

Haley sighed contently. Now, all she had to do was avoid the boys for just one more day. And then it was:

"Hawaii."

* * *

After saying good-bye to everyone (especially Lucas, whom she would never be in school with again, seeing as how he was graduating), Haley rushed home, eager to leave Tree Hill as soon as possible.

She opened the door to her room, observing the mess that had become of her perfectly organized room.

Everything was strewn across the floor, and her suitcase was on her bed, filled with everything she'd be taking. Her carry-on lay beside it, still partially open.

"Taylor, are you ready?" She called out to her sister, as she tried pulling her bag off of her bed.

Her sister appeared at her door, clad in a mini-skirt and a tiny tank top. "Hell yes, I'm ready. The car's downstairs. You're packed, right?"

"Yes, I'm packed. My stuff just weighs ten tons. Could you help me out here?"

Even with the help of Taylor, it took the two about ten minutes, just to get down the stairs. After saying good-bye to their parents, and making sure they had all their stuff, the two James girls hopped into the car that would be taking them to the airport, and zoomed away from their house.

Throughout the car ride, all Haley could think about was Nathan and Jake, and how she hadn't said good-bye or anything.

It was funny, less then a month ago, she was going out with Jake. Completely unhappy, but still. Now, it was like they were strangers. She shook her head, as they drove past the Scott household.

The Scott's probably had the biggest house in Tree Hill, besides Brooke's, which was only slightly larger. She'd had so many memories at that house, before she'd discovered her 'crush' on Nathan.

She wondered what Nathan was doing right then and there. Was he thinking about her, like she was about him? It didn't even really matter that much. He'd probably never speak to her again.

Suddenly, she became wracked with sadness when she realized that her "circle of friends" no longer existed, and it was probably due to her. It had been Lucas, Brooke, Tim, Nathan, Jake, and her.

And now, Lucas was gone, so he was out. Jake wouldn't hang out with her anymore, and neither would Nathan. Tim would probably hang out with Jake, and she'd only have Brooke.

She felt a nudge, and looked over to see her sister. "Penny for your thoughts."

"I'm fine." She promised, looking back outside.

They were now far past the Scott Mansion, and the airport was now clear in her view.

Pretty soon, she'd be in Florida, away from all this drama. And she really couldn't wait.

* * *

"Ma'am, we need to check your bag." Haley looked up at the guard and groaned.

"For what?"

"There's a strange looking object on the monitor, and it's mandatory we check to see what it is."

"Whatever." She handed him her purse, wondering what in the hell it could be.

He looked through her things for a moment before shrugging. "You're clear."

"Thanks." She took her bag back, and her and Taylor proceeded through the airport.

"So, we have time, I was thinking we would like, get food and magazines and stuff." Taylor told her, as they neared their gate.

"Cool. I just want to call Brooke first though. So I can say good-bye again, you know?"

Taylor shrugged. "I'm going to go to the bathroom while you do that. I have to redo my makeup."

Haley nodded and picked up her cell phone, dialing Brooke's number.

After two rings, she heard her best friend's cheery voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, it's me."

"Haley! You miss me already, don't you?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Of course, Brooke."

"Well, you totally should. I can't believe you sprung this on me at the last minute! Who am I supposed to hang out with when my best friend ditched me to Hawaii?"

"I don't know, your boyfriend?" Haley laughed.

"It won't be the same. I miss you already!"

"I miss you too, but I just wanted to call you to tell you that you'll be in my thoughts while I'm gone, if it's any consolation."

She heard Brooke sigh on the other end. "I better be in your thoughts all the time."

"I promise, you will be. You're my best friend, who's really hard to forget."

"Aww! Okay, I have to go now, because Lucas just got here, and he's shirtless, so I'll talk to you later, kay? Call me when you land."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye!"

Haley hung up just as Taylor was returning.

"Okay, let's get some food and magazines. I heard Lindsay Lohan is on the cover of US because she's like, anorexic or something. I totally partied with her in Cabo a while back, and she looked fine!"

* * *

After stocking up on magazines and snacks, Haley was ready to go. She grabbed her carry on, as did Taylor, and the two made their way towards where they were boarding.

Taylor handed her ticket to the woman, and Haley sighed. Here it was, the moment where she'd leave Tree Hill, whether it was just for a couple of weeks.

She felt kind of sad, to be honest. She'd wished to be rescued, but, obviously, it was too late. Now, she was leaving, and she'd never have to be with Nathan or Jake, and although it kind of depressed her, maybe it was time to get over it.

She reached over to the woman, the ticket in her hands.

"Haley, wait!"


	19. Now's Your Chance

_I'm good, aren't I? That's what, three chapters in one night? Lmao. One chapter after this, so I'm just getting this one out tonight. I was searching for some lyrics that might go good with the story, and I suddenly remembered this Cake song. It's good, as you can see, so yeah, enjoy the short chapter. Oh, and I love you too, Amber!_

_

* * *

_

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Nineteen: Now's Your Chance**

_When she wants_

_She wants the sun instead of the moon_

_When she sees_

_She sees the stars inside of her room_

_I've waited for her for so long_

_I've waited for her for so long_

_I've wondered if I could hang on_

_I've wondered if I could hang on_

**- Cake, "Let Me Go"**

"Haley, wait!"

Haley stopped. Had she just heard that , or had it been her imagination?

"Don't go, Haley!"

The woman was eyeing Haley, as she gasped and turned, dropping her ticket to the ground.

There in front of her, tall and handsome, sweaty and panting, was a boy.

Jake Jagielski, to be exact.

He bent over, panting. "Haley, Haley."

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Haley furrowed her eyebrows, helping him up.

"You can't go before I tell you this, Haley. I won't let you."

"What are you talking about?"

The woman for American Airlines was tapping her foot. "Ma'am, will you be boarding the flight any time soon?"

"Hold on!" Haley shouted. She turned her attention back to Jake.

Jake stood up straight , finally having caught his breath. "Haley, I love you."

"I know." Haley's eyes began to tear up once more.

"I love you more then life itself, which is why I'm doing this. I want you to be with Nathan. I want you and Nathan to be happy together. You love him, it's so obvious, and I know he loves you like I do."

"I don't understand." Haley shook her head.

"I'm letting you go. I'm letting you be happy with Nathan. I want you to be happy with Nathan." He wiped the few years falling down on her face.

"Jake, I was wrong to keep dragging you along throughout our entire relationship. I should have just been honest with you, and myself."

"It doesn't matter anymore. We can't be together Haley, it just brings to much hurt to both of us. And I know you love me, but you're in love with him. I get that now."

Haley nodded. His hands were still on her cheeks.

"Look, I'm sorry to break up the whole soap opera, but are you coming onto the flight or not?" The woman now seemed angry as she pressed her hands onto her hips.

"She's not coming!" Haley's head snapped into the direction of the voice. It was Taylor, who wore a sad smile on her face.

Taylor approached Haley, a small smile on her face. "I love you, Baby Sis, but you need to stay."

"I know." Haley nodded.

"I'll tell the airport to ship your bag back home, okay? And I'll see you in a week, and we can have some sister bonding time, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Okay, Psychotic Woman, you can close the door now, not that the flight's going to be taking off any time soon."

The woman rolled her eyes, closing the doors.

Haley turned her head back towards Jake.

"I'm so sorry for all the hurt I caused you." She sobbed.

"It's okay, Hales. It'll be okay, I'll get over it."

"Peyton's nice."

Jake smiled. "Yeah, she's really cool."

"I don't know what to do, Jake." Haley sniffled.

"I know what you should do. Go get him. Run for your life, and hail a cab, and go tell Nathan Scott that you're in love with him, and you want to spend the rest of your life with him."

Haley giggled. "Okay, that's what I'm going to do. But I just want you to know, before I go, that you'll always be really special to me, and I love you."

"I love you too, Hales."

They shared a soft kiss. His lips moved against hers gently one last time, before he finally pulled away.

"Go get him, Tiger."


	20. It's Too Important to Go Back to Before

Wow, final chapter. I thought it could have been better, but yeah. There will be a sequel. I'm currently thinking about it. It should be up soon, so don't lose interest too quickly. Enjoy the last chapter, and please leave lots of reviews!

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**Chapter Twenty: It's Too Important To Go Back To Before**

"Haley! Haley, please answer the door!" Nathan pounded on the door to her home. He was coming to tell Haley that he loved her, and that he needed her, and that he wouldn't let her go.

He sighed. He'd been there for over a half hour, and she still hadn't answered. Obviously, she was avoiding him.

"I just don't understand why you're doing this, Haley," He mumbled under his breath, "I love you. Oh I love you too, Nathan. Good, now we can be happy.."

"Talking to yourself?" She asked softly, and Nathan turned.

There she was. Her blondish brown hair was blowing in the wind, and her deep brown eyes were staring him down.

"Hi." Just one word, and he fell more in love with her.

"Hi." He replied.

The obvious tension and awkwardness filled the air.

"I was leaving to go on vacation."

"I thought you were just avoiding me."

"I was." They both laughed.

"I have to talk to you."

"Let me go first. Jake came to see me before I left. At the airport."

"Damn, that's kind of hard to beat."

Haley laughed. "He came to tell me that he was letting me go. That he wanted me to be with you, because he knew that you were the one I loved."

Nathan swallowed. "And that's true? That you love me?"

"You know it is."

"Yeah, I do. And I feel the same way."

"Nathan, I've liked you since we were kids, and then I don't know what happened. I just sort of, fell for you. And now, I'm madly in love with you, and up until now, I've been afraid to feel that way, and I've been thinking about what everyone around us would think. I've been thinking about everyone else, except me. That's where I went wrong. I want you, and I love you more after every annoying or cute thing that you do!" She was crying now.

"Hales, don't cry."

"Haven't you ever cried when you were happy?" She smiled, taking a step forward. He shrugged.

"Nathan, I want to be with you, and it could be hard, and really scary, but I really, really love you. And love withstand all obstacles, right?"

"You don't know how long I've been wishing you'd say that. Haley, I love you too. And this may be really cheesy or corny or whatever, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Haley giggled. Nathan took a step forward, grabbing her hands. "Is something about that funny?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just so real. I've imagined this a million times before, but now it's real."

He nodded, leaning down and kissing her lips. Their lips moved against each other perfectly, and it was like they just fit. It was definitely a picture perfect moment.

She pulled away. "You're amazing."

"You're beautiful."

She leaned in for a hug, and he held her tightly in his arms. They shared another kiss, this one more powerful.

They allowed their tongues to play with the others, and Nathan was basically supporting Haley, who was leaning back into his arms.

"Nathan," She pulled away again, "Make love to me."

He nodded, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist , and he reached into her pocket for her key, slipping it into the door, and then kicking it shut.

Stopping, he put her down and kissed her once more. She helped him out of his shirt , and he took off her sweater, before picking her up once more, and carrying her up the stairs.

They made it to her bedroom, and the two collapsed onto her bed, kissing. He helped her out of her long skirt , and she pulled down his pants for him.

Nathan unclasped Haley's bra, and she looked up at him nervously.

"Are you okay?" He asked her tentatively.

She nodded, and they continued kissing. Nathan slowly pulled off his boxers, and Haley's eyes widened as she looked at his member.

"That's huge." She commented, and he chuckled.

"Thanks."

She took a deep breath, before completely removing her underwear and bra.

He looked over her body, and she was nervous. But he was in awe. She was absolutely beautiful.

"I promise I won't hurt you, Haley." "I know you won't." She smiled.

And so they began. Carefully, he moved inside her, and she whimpered softly.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked cautiously.

"No." She cried, grabbing his hand.

They held hands throughout the entire process, just staring in each other's eyes.

Afterwards, they collapsed besides each other, holding each other tightly.

"I love you." She told him quietly, brushing her fingers over his face.

"I love you too."

"I never what this moment to end. I want to remember it forever."

"You will." Nathan promised, kissing her softly.

"I'm so glad you didn't let me go. That you didn't just forget me and move on."

"I'd kill myself before I did that. Wow," Nathan sighed, "I feel like I'm dreaming. You're really here, right?"

"Only if you're really here."

"I'm all here, Baby."

"Just promise me one thing okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise me you'll never let me go."

"I promise."

_End._


End file.
